Beladdin
by DoktorK
Summary: Aladdin parody. Ben Tenyson is your ordinary street rat and is in love with Princess Julie, which cannot be acquired. But, when he finds a magic lamp with a genie in it, he has the chance to win her, that is if Marik doesn't get in the way first.
1. Cartoonian Nights

Out in the middle of a vast and dry desert, we see a cart with a massive sack on it. Riding on the sack was an anthropomorphic fox with blue tattered clothing, a brown hat and gloves. His name is 'Honest' John Worthington Foulfellow. Pulling the cart is an anthropomorphic cat named Gideon, Honest John's assistant. As they travel John begins to sing.

John: **Oh, we come from a land of a faraway place,**

**Where the caravan llamas roam,**

**Where it's flat and immense**

**And the heat is intense**

**It's BARBARIC! …But hey, its home**

**When the winds from the east**

**And the sun's from the west**

**And the sand in the glass is right**

**Come on down,**

**Stop on by,**

**Hop a pokémon and fly**

**To another Cartoonian Night!**

As the cart moves over a hill, we see a large city with a majestic castle in its center. John continues singing.

**Cartoonian Nights,**

**Like Cartoonian Days,**

**More often than not,**

**Are hotter than hot**

**In a lot of good ways!**

The cart is pulled by Gideon into a vacant lot in the market place.

**Cartoonian Nights**

'**Neath Cartoonian Moons**

**A goof off his guard**

**Could fall and fall hard**

**Out there in the dunes.**

Finally, entered the lots center and passed out from dehydration. After Gideon collapsed, the cart fell to pieces due to it being poorly built. Honest John slid down the sack and faced the readers. "Ah, welcome my friends. Come closer, please come closer." Just then the reader got so close that Honest John's face was crushed against the computer screen. "Okay, that's way too close. Back up a little." The reader gave John some space. "That's good, welcome to Cartoonia, the city of mystery,…" John struck a match to acquire a creepy look. "enchantment,…" John held Gideon as if they loved each other, making him feel uncomfortable.

Honest John then pulled the rope holding the sack closed off and an entire stand entitled _Honest John's Discount Store_ which was covered with random items. "And the finest prices on this side of the world, on sale today, come on down." Honest John held up a strange looking device. "Behold the fancy Degoonga device. It makes coffee and fries. I guarantee it not to break." John tapped it on the stand only for the device to fall to pieces. "Oh, look. It broke. Oops."

He throws the device aside and Gideon hands him a box. "Ah, thank you Gideon. Now these things are really rare. This is the legendary Dead Man's Chest. Listen." John opened the box slightly and made a raspberry. "That means it's still good." The readers aren't interested in John's junk and decides to leave. John cuts off their exit. "Wait, please don't go. I can see that you are only interested in the really important stuff, like me. I think you'll be rewarded if you checked this." John pulled out a small brass oil lamp with an image of a green mask on the side. "Don't be fooled by it's invaluable appearance, like many things it's not what is on outside, but what's on the inside." John took a peek inside the lamp.

The readers walk away, not interested, but he runs back in front of them, frantically. "This is no ordinary lamp, folks!" he cries, and then calms down. "It once changed the life of a boy, who was more than he appeared." John then whispered to the readers, "a diamond in the rough. Would you like to hear the story?" Gideon, who didn't know the story, shook his head yes and sat down. John takes some glitter and throws it up in the air, resembling the stars. "It starts off on a dark night, where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose…"

A man in a black cloak sat in the middle of the desert upon a horse. His cloak hid his identity, but we see there is a purple eye symbol on his hood and he holds a gold staff with a similar eye symbol on top. Standing on his shoulder was a frog with a small purple top hat, named Sir Raleigh.

A motorcycle rode up to them, and off stepped a fat man with a yellow shirt and hat with a W on it, purple overalls, green shoes, and a mustache, named Wario.

"You are late." said the dark man, annoyed.

"A thousand apologies, oh patient one." Wario said sarcastically.

"Do you have it?" asked the dark man.

"I had to bash a few skulls, but yes, I got it." Wario said, holding up one half of a stone talisman. The dark man was about to take the stone when Wario held it away. "Wait a minute. I want my treasure first." Wario held his hand out to receive his pay. Suddenly Raleigh shot out his tongue, took the stone from Wario, and handed it to his master.

"Be patient Wario. You'll get what's coming to you." Raleigh croaked in delight. The dark man pulled out the second half of the talisman and put the two pieces together. The full talisman then glowed red and flew off further into the desert. "Quickly, follow the trail." yelled the dark man. The three fiends took off at high speeds to follow the talisman. "FASTER!" was what the dark man ordered.

Eventually the talisman approached a large dune. It broke in two once more, each piece encircling the dune before embedding themselves into the sand. The dune then rose with a surge of energy knocking the dark man, Raleigh, and Wario to the ground and took the form of a dragon's head.

"Finally, after many long years, The Cave of Wonders." exclaimed the dark man. The dark man then grabbed Wario by the collar. "Alright you oaf, listen to me. All the treasure is yours, except the lamp, that's MINE."

Wario rubbed his hands together greedily as he approached the cave. Raleigh croaked again until he whispered to his master, "Where on Earth did you find this loser." The dark man shushed him. As soon as Wario was about to enter the cave came to life and blew him over

"Who dares disturb the slumber of Shendu, guardian to the Cave of Wonders?" demanded the cave.

Wario gulped, "It is I, Wario, the biker thief."

"Know this," said Shendu, "only one may enter, one whose worth lies far within, The Diamond in the Rough!"

Wario looked back at his master in concern. "What are you waiting for? Go on." demanded the dark man.

Wario looked nervous as he took one step into the cave. He waited, but nothing happened. Wario let out a sigh of relief, until Shendu roared. Wario tried to make his way out, but Shendu bit down and ate Wario.

"NOOO…" screamed the dark man as a blast of wind went by as Shendu returned to his slumber.

"SEEK OUT THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH!" were the last words that echoed from Shendu before he returned to being a dune of sand.

"Well this is a fine predicament," said Raleigh as he unearthed himself from a pile of sand. "We are NEVER getting that stupid lamp, and look I'm flaking, frogs don't flake, but I'm flaking." Raleigh showed he had old skin flaking off his body from frustration. He walked over and took the two halves of the talisman, hopped on his master's shoulder, and handed him the two halves.

The dark man's hood was down to show he had tan skin and white, bushy hair. "Patience Raleigh," he said, "Wario was less than worthy to enter Shendu."

"Oh, what shock," said Raleigh sarcastically. "I'm so shocked, I could have a heart attack from being shocked. I could…" he said no more because the dark man covered his mouth.

"Yes, we do have a predicament. Only one may pass Shendu. We must find this… Diamond in the Rough."

Side Note-And so begins my first parody. I hope you all will enjoy this.

Character List-Honest John and Gideon(Pinocchio), Sir Raleigh(Sly Cooper), Shendu(Jackie Chan Adventures), Wario(Super Mario series). The dark man playing Jafar will remain anonymous until further notice, but let his appearance hint you in. Here's another hint he's a Yu-Gi-Oh villain.

Item References-Dead Man's Chest(Pirates of the Carribean). The Talisman is a reference to how Shendu's powers come from the Talismans. The image on the lamp is a reference to who plays the Genie.


	2. One Jump Ahead

Starter note- Thanks for the review Musical Ninja. I didn't give the characters' names in the summary because I wanted to keep it secret, but you'll see who's Aladdin NOW.

"STOP THIEF!" boomed a voice towards a 16-year old boy who was running from him. The boy had brown hair, a black t-shirt, a green jacket with a 10 on it, blue jeans, and an odd green device on his arm. His name was Ben Tenyson. He came to a stop when he approached a ledge on a building. When he stopped, he almost dropped a loaf of bread he stole, which was why he was running. Ben looked back at the guards chasing him.

"Your head will hang on my mantle, street rat!" called the head guard. He was a blue skinned alien with red eyes and a cowboy outfit. He is Cad Bane. With him were his men: Skulker, Lockdown, Greedo, and Krabb.

"All this over one loaf of bread?" asked Ben to himself. Looking between the guards and the drop he took his chances with the drop. During his fall, he landed on a clothesline and slid across it. During this, he was about to hit a women hanging laundry, but she shut the window screaming, so Ben hit that instead. Ben then hit the ground, but lived thanks to a pile of clothing. As Ben pulled himself out of the clothing, he caught his bread.

"You're not getting away that easy." yelled Krabb from atop the building.

"You call THAT easy?" asked Ben sarcastically. Ben heard laughter and looked over to see three women named Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, and Clarabelle Cow. Ben sheepishly chuckled back.

"Alright, you two go that way. You two come with me. We'll find the street rat." Ben looked over to see Cad and his men come out of the building and spread out to find him. Ben pulled a sheet over himself from the clothing and ran over to join the Disney women.

"Morning ladies." Ben said.

"Your getting into trouble a bit early today, aren't you Ben." Minnie said.

"Trouble? NO, your only in trouble if you get caught." Ben retorted.

"Gotcha!" Cad yelled as he grabbed Ben by the collar and removed his disguise.

"I'm in trouble." stated Ben.

"Now I'm gonna…" Cad was interrupted when a red, robotic monkey, named SPRX-77 or Sparx, jumped on his head and pushed his hat over eyes. This surprise caused Cad to let go of Ben and turn his attentions to his hat.

"Perfect timing Sparx." congratulated Ben.

"No problem, now let's beat it." Sparx said. As the two ran off Ben ran into Skulker and began to sing.

Ben: **Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword**

Sparx sticks his tongue out at Skulker ticking the guy off long enough for Ben to pull the ghost's pants down revealing his underwear. The guard slashes at Sparx but only destroyed a fish barrel causing fish to come out.

**I steal only what I can't afford  
That's everything!**

Ben and Sparx laugh as they ran off from Skulker. The jerk angrily pulls his pants up and gave chase. Thing is though, it is actually a fish he put around himself by mistake.

**One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!**

Ben and Sparx run up a stack of barrel with Ben pushing one right onto Cad and his men, knocking them all down.

Cad: **Riffraff!**

Greedo(translated):** Street rat!**

Krabb:** Scoundral!**

Guards:** Take that!**

The angry guards of the palace threw a bunch of junk at our hero but Ben moves out of the way in time before getting onto the top of the platform.

Ben: **Just a little snack, guys!**

The boy yelped as he dodged swords that the guards threw at him. Soon the angry guards shake the platform like mad in hopes to knock Ben and Sparx off and into their clutches.

Guards: **Rip him open, take it back guys!**

Ben: **I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**

Ben jumped off the platform as if giving up and falling. But Sparx was nearby hanging on a flagpole, grabbing his friend causing the two to make like acrobats and jump through a window.

**You're my only friend, Sparx, you!**

The window Ben and Sparx jumped through where three sisters named Scarlett, Sapphire, and Sage Sinister lived. Upon their arrival, the girls asked, "Who," before starting to sing themselves.

Girls: **Oh, it's sad Ben's hit the bottom  
He's become a one-man rise in crime**

Sparx, with a greedy smirk, grabs some bannanas from a bowl and stuffed them into his mouth like a chipmunk or squirrel. Scarlett spins Ben, causing the boy to smack right into her annoyed father, Silas Sinister.

Silas: **I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em!**

Silas swings a broom at Ben only to miss. The boy sings to the girls and goes to sit near Sparx at another window.

Ben: **Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!**

Rolling her eyes, Sage pushes the two out of the window causing them to make their quick exit.

Ben: **One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom**

We see a muscleman named Larry Lobster flexing to the crowd as the bounty hunters ran by. Ben and Sparx were hiding behind Larry matching his moves while trying to hide. Unfortunately they made a mistake causing our heroes to be discovered in the progress.

Ben: **Next time gonna use a nom de plume.**

"There they go!" Cad yells as he stops his troops while pointing to the fleeing Ben and Sparx.

**One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block.**

Ben and Sparx rush through a bunch of sheep during the chase as the bounty hunters throw the little guys aside trying to catch up to the thieves. Now the two quickly jump over Aang, who is sitting on a bed of nails. The hunters jump over as well but Lockdown accidentally landed on the boy causing Aang to scream.

We now see Sparx trying out some jewelry. Too bad an angry shopkeeper named Mr. Krabs saw him and grabbed him.

Mr. Krabs: **Stop, thief!** **Vandal!**

"Sparx," Ben exclaimed in annoyance as he grabs Sparx and runs off, scattering the necklace while doing so.

Muriel Baggs: **Scandal!**

Soon Ben and Sparx are at a door where the hunters surround them and seem to have them trapped.

Ben: **Let's not be too hasty**

Suddenly the door opens as a girl named Vicky came out. She grabs Jimmy and hugs him, much to his, Sparx and the guards' disgust.

Vicky: **Still I think he's rather tasty**

Ben manages to escape as he put one arm each around two of the guards as if they are pals of sorts.

Ben: **Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along!**

"WRONG!" yelled the hunters as they pounce onto Ben and Sparx causing a big dust cloud. When all is clear though, the men are tangled up but the thieves are nowhere in sight.

That is until Cad saw two vases walking away and pointed yelling, "Get them!"

Ben and Sparx ditch their disguises as they run off. The two use a pole to get over a pile of coals. The hunters just run across, though they scream in agonizing pain due to them having burned their feet.

Now the thieves keep running until Sparx came upon an idea. "Hey Ben, how come we don't fight back with our powers?"

"What and ruin the plot?" Ben asked humorously.

Sparx rolled his eyes and turned to fight the guards. His hands turned into Magnetic Fists and charged a shot. "Alright, back up you scum bags."

"He got a laser!" Greedo screamed in terror in his own language as he and the other hunters back away in fear. All, but Cad

"You idiots," Cad snapped angrily as he got his own laser out. "We all got lasers!"

The hunters came to their senses while getting their own lasers out. Sparx looks sheepishly at them as he put his own laser down and runs after Ben.

The heroes run off and pass the Pied Piper playing his flute while making a rope trick. Ben and Sparx yelp as they saw Cad's men coming their way. They turn and saw more hunters about to come after them. At the last minute though, Ben and Sparx climbs up the rope very fast causing the guards to collide into each other and the Piper, knocking everyone down in the progress.

Ben and Sparx continue to run while being chased by Cad and his goons. The song continues.

Ben: **One jump ahead of the hoof beats! **

Guards: **Vandal!**

Ben: **One hop ahead of the hump!**

Guards: **Street rat**

Ben: **One trick ahead of disaster**

Guards: **Scoundrel!**

Ben: **They're quick-but I'm much faster**

Guards: **Take that!**

Ben and Sparx are cornered in a room near a staircase. Ben however grabs a rug as he and his friend go to an open window nearby.

Ben: **Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump!**

With that, Ben and Sparx jump out the window. The guards try to tackle them, but failed to and fell out the window. Good news for them though, they survived the fall. Bad news for them, they landed in a tank next to a sign labeled _Crazy Steve's Discount Brain Juice._ "Hey, you swim in it, you buy it." Crazy Steve yelled at the guards. They groaned in response.

Over with Ben and Sparx, Ben had converted the rug into a parachute and both drifted safely into a nearby ally.

"Alright Sparx, today we feast." Ben said while he broke the bread in half and gave one piece to Sparx. He was about to eat his half when he saw two children named Andy and Molly Davis digging through trash for food. Ben looked at his bread and knew what he had to do. He looked at Sparx hoping he was doing the same.

"Oh no, we went through too much trouble to give this away." He said before biting into his bread.

Ben sighed as he got up and headed towards Andy and Molly. He held out his bread to the kids, but they didn't accept it and rather were a little intimidated by Ben. "Go on, take it." Ben encouraged. Andy took the bread and began sharing it with his sister.

Sparx, meanwhile, felt guilty about not helping the kids. Sparx got up and handed his bread to Andy as well, but he was unhappy about giving away his only food. Andy took that bread as well and petted Sparx as a thank you while Molly scratched him under the chin, "Alright, cut it out." Sparx said, though feeling better now.

He then ran over to Ben who entered a crowd of citizens who were watching a regal man named Alejandro ride by on his horse.

"I'd say he's on his way to the palace." said Homer Simpson.

"Yeah, just another random suitor for the princess." said his friend, Peter Griffin.

While Ben watched Alejandro pass by, Molly ran out to pet Alejandro's horse. Andy ran out to get her off the street. The sight of the children startled the horse and angered Alejandro. "Out of the way you brats!" exclaimed Alejandro as he prepared to whip the two Davis children.

Fortunately, Ben ran out and caught the whip. "You know, if I was as rich as you, I could afford manners." Ben said.

"Go away." Alejandro said, knocking down Ben into the mud. The civilians laughed at Ben while Sparx helped Ben up.

"Hey Sparx, it's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends." retorted Ben.

"Ooooo, burn." Sparx said humorously.

Alejandro and his horse looked back with offended expressions. Though the horse looked more offended. Alejandro calmed down and returned the insult, "You are nothing but a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you."

Ben tried to get Alejandro for saying what he did, but the gates to the palace closed behind him, locking Ben out.

"I'm not worthless, and I don't have fleas." Ben said angrily.

"Don't worry Ben, I can get in there and teach that guy a lesson." Sparx said.

"Nah, he'll get what's coming to him next chapter. Let's just go home." Ben said.

As they made their way home, Ben sang again.

Ben: **Riffraff, street rat.  
I don't buy that.  
If only they'd look closer**

Soon the two arrived home at the most disgusting and unkempt home you would ever see. It looked miserable, but it's where they live and that's nothing to it.

**Would they see a poor boy? No siree.**

Sparx prepares himself for bed as he got into a bed made of garbage bags they made for him.

**They'd find out, there's so much more to me.**

Ben sighs as he puts a blanket on Sparx before going over to a curtain nearby and pull it aside. Behind the curtain is one beautiful view of the city as well as the palace itself. Our hero sighs in awe as he glances at the said palace.

"Sparx, someday, things will change for the better." Ben said with a smile. "We will be rich, live in a palace and will never have to worry about anything ever again."

Side note-And so ends another rather unpleasant day in the lives of Ben and Sparx. In our next chapter, we meet the princess, the king, and the identity of the dark man(this is your last chance to guess who he is.

Character list- Ben, Krabb(Ben 10 Alien Force/Ultimate Alien), Sparx(Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go), Cad, Greedo(Star Wars), Skulker(Danny Phantom), Lockdown(Transformers Animated), Andy, Molly(Toy Story), Alejandro(Total Drama World Tour), Muriel(Courage the Cowardly Dog), The Pied Piper(Shrek Forever After), Aang(Avatar the Last Airbender), Homer(The Simpsons), Peter(Family Guy), Mr. Krabs(Spongebob Squarepants), Vicky(Fairly Oodparents), Crazy Steve(Drake and Josh)


	3. Julie's Dream and Marik's Scheme

Starter note-Agent C.H.A.O.S., let me just apologize if this doesn't meet your expectations on the character choices, and, for the correction on Sparx's name, his true name is SPRX-77, but everyone calls him Sparx. Though I could be wrong since I checked it on wikipedia. Anyway, movin' on.

It was a nice and peaceful day throughout the kingdom of Cartoonia, except in the palace. We see Alejandro burst through a door with an angered expression on his face. While he stormed off, he passed by Cartoonia's king. He was an old, fat man with a red cloak, grey hair (with a beard and a bald spot on top). His name was Iroh. At any rate, Iroh was disappointed to see Alejandro leaving after only one day.

"Prince Alejandro, your leaving so soon?" he asked worriedly. He then stop to see a hole torn in the back of Alejandro's pants revealing his boxers, which happen to be pink with red hearts on them.

"Good luck with marrying that girl off." was all Alejandro said to Iroh. It didn't take long for Iroh to put the pieces together.

"Julie!"

Iroh stormed out of the room and into the castle's garden. Sitting by a fountain was an Asian girl with black hair, a pink hoodie, and white shorts. She is Iroh's niece and heir, Julie Yamamoto.

"Julie! Julie Yamamoto, I must have a word with you!" Iroh scolded. He never got to her though because a black robot with a green eye and lines over its' body came up in a protective manner. It also held some dark cloth in its hands.

"Ship! What is that? Give it to me." Iroh and the robot named Ship fought over the cloth until Iroh won. When he got a good look at it, he saw it was the missing portion of Alejandro's pants.

"So THIS is why Alejandro left so angrily." Iroh said, madder than before.

"Oh Uncle, Ship was just playing with that man, that's all." said Julie. With that Ship changed form into a blob with the same eye and lines as his robot form. He then jumped on Julie's lap as if he were a dog. "Isn't that right, you were just playing with that jerk." Julie said to Ship playfully.

"Ship." was Ship's reply.

Julie looked up from Ship to see Iroh's annoyed look. "Julie, you cannot keep turning down every suitor that comes. The law states that…" as if on cue Julie spoke the same words Iroh did. This had to be the millionth time they've been on this topic.

"you must be married to a prince." they both said.

"By your next birthday." Iroh added.

"The law is wrong." Julie said sourfully.

"There are only a few more days." Indeed Iroh was right. Julie's birthday was only a few days off. If she was not to be married by that date, the kingdom would go crazy.

Julie went over to a small bird cage and pulled a dove out of it and began to pet it affectionately. "Uncle, if I do get married, I want it to be for love, not because it's mandatory."

"Julie," Iroh said as he took the dove and put it back in the cage, "it's not just the law. I'm not going to be around forever, and I want to make sure someone will take care of you when that time comes."

"But Uncle, I've never been outside of the castle ever since I came to live here. I don't even have friends anymore." Julie protested.

"Ship?" asked Ship, thinking what Julie said meant he wasn't her friend.

"Except for you Ship." Julie said. This helped Ship relax.

"But Julie, you're the princess, and I don't have anyone else to give the thrown to since I have no children of my own, Zuko is already Firelord, and Azula…is Azula."

"Well find someone else, because I don't want to be a princess anymore." said Julie angrily.

This got to Iroh and only made things worse. Before leaving, Iroh looked at Ship. "The author forbid you have no daughters."

Ship was confused by what he meant and looked towards the reader for a source of understanding. After Iroh left, Julie went over to the cage and released all the doves in it. She watched as they flew over the palace wall to live freely. That is something Julie wished to do.

Back with Iroh, he had gone to a miniature model of Cartoonia. Once there, he showed how depressed he was. "I don't know where she gets it. Her parents were never so picky when they got married."

As Iroh played with his model, a sinister shadow loomed over him. When Iroh noticed this, he gasped in shock, but then calmed down when he saw the shadow's owner. "Oh, Marik, my trusted and loyal advisor, I am in great need of your assistance."

Marik happens to be none other than the dark man in chapter 1. However his outfit has changed to a black shirt and tan pants. On his shoulder sat Raleigh. "Of course, King Iroh, my life is to serve you. What's the problem you need me to address?"

"It's this suitor business. Julie won't choose a husband, and I'm at my wits end." Iroh said. Raleigh croaked, which got Iroh's attention. "Ah, I see you brought Raleigh with you. Would you like a biscuit?" asked Iroh while he pulled out a rather stale biscuit. Raleigh shook his head no, but Iroh didn't notice and shoved the biscuit into his mouth.

"Oh sire, you certainly have a way with dumb animals." Marik said amused with the situation. Raleigh glared at Marik for calling him dumb. Marik then returned to his conversation with Iroh. "I do believe I have a solution for this problem, but I will require your mystical Chaos Emerald."

"The Emerald?" asked Iroh. "I couldn't just give it away. The nice blue hedgehog man told me to keep it safe for him and not let anyone have it."

Marik didn't argue, rather he held his golden staff with the eye on it, the Millennium Rod, before Iroh's face. "Do not worry sire." As Marik spoke, the eye on the Rod glowed yellow. Marik then spoke more darkly, "Everything will be fine."

Iroh's expression went blank as Marik put him in a trance. He then repeated Marik's words without emotion, "Everything…will be…fine."

"The Emerald?" demanded Marik.

"Yes…whatever you need…will be fine." Iroh said as he reached under the table to pull out a small chest. When he opened it a large, red emerald shone within. Iroh handed said emerald to Marik, who took it hastily.

"Thank you, my liege, you are too kind. Now run along and play a game of Pai Shō or something." said Marik.

"Yes…that would be…nice." Iroh said as he went off to do just that.

As Marik was leaving, he looked back to make sure no one was there. When he was sure he was alone, he lost the _nice guy_ act. Raleigh also spat out the biscuit he was force fed and started to complain. "That's it. If I eat another one of those rotten, stale, old pieces of garbage, no more mister nice frog. Bam! Pow! Right in the kisser!"

The two entered a room in the palace and Marik pulled a lever, opening a secret door that leads to his and Raleigh's secret lair. "Calm yourself Raleigh. Soon I'll be king, and not the fat old fool of a firebender."

Raleigh liked where this was going. "Yeah. Then I'll shove the biscuits down his throat. HA HA!"

The two approached another door which Marik opened and slammed behind him, keeping us from seeing what's in the next room (jerk!).

That night, Julie made her way through the garden and to a tree that was next to the palace wall. This was her escape, her chance to see life outside of the palace, see the rest of Cartoonia. As she prepared to climb she felt her leg be pulled slightly. She looked down to see none other than ship.

"Ship." Ship said sadly.

"I'm sorry Ship, but I can't just be told how to live my life." Julie told him.

Ship was still sad, but wanted to help Julie anyway possible. To help, Ship turned into an elevator. Julie knew what he was doing and got in him as he raised himself to the top of the wall for Julie to leave. As Julie exited the elevator shaped Ship, she looked back to him to see he turned back into a blob. "Goodbye." Julie said sadly as she climbed down the wall and out of the palace.

Note-It's always sad to say goodbye to friends. At least Julie will meet Ben in our next chapter (and get into a bit of trouble).

Characters-Julie, Ship(Ben 10 Alien Force/Ultimate Alien), Iroh(Avatar the Last Airbender), Marik(Yu-Gi-Oh).

Items-The Millennium Rod is the Millennium Item used by Marik to control his subjects in Yu-Gi-Oh. Chaos Emerald(Sonic the Hedgehog(and yes, he's the guy Iroh was talking about))


	4. Meeting in the Market

Starter Note-I noticed back in chapter two I forgot to give the Sinister Sisters and Silas Sinister a character disclaimer. They're from _Return to Halloween Town._ Also, there is a poll on my home page on which film you all would like to see me make next. On with the show.

It was an average day in Cartoonia's marketplace. Shoppers were shopping, sellers were selling, Honest John was hustling, and Ben and Sparx were going to get breakfast. Our two heroes were on a local stand called _Ed's Melon Stand _run by a short kid named Eddy. "Ok Sparx, time we work our magic." Ben said.

"On it." Sparx said.

Sparx lowered himself to the stand, but Eddy didn't notice because he was trying to get someone to buy a melon. "Come one; come all to _Ed's Melon Stand_ for the best melons from Peach Creek. Only 25 cents."

When Sparx picked up one of the melons, Eddy finally noticed him. "Hey ya hairball, you have to pay for that!" Eddy yelled.

"Make me." Sparx said, after which he stuck his tongue out at him.

"Why you." After that, Eddy put down a melon he was trying to sell off to people and started a tug-of-war with Sparx for the melon he had. During this fight, Ben reached down and grabbed the melon Eddy was featureing and brought it back to the stand's roof. Sparx saw this and released the melon he had. Eddy went to put the melon with the one he was featuring, only to see it was missing. Eddy looked back towards Sparx, thinking he had it, but Sparx waved bye-bye to Eddy. Then Eddy looked towards the reader, "I hate being scammed in fanfictions."

Back on the roof of the stand, Ben broke the melon he had in two on his knee. "Congrats on a job well done Sparx."

"Aw, you flatter me Ben." Sparx said, clearly enjoying the complements.

"Breakfast is served." Ben said, handing Sparx his melon half.

At this moment, we see Julie, wearing a cloak as a disguise, walking through the market. At each stand, the vendor tried to sell her something.

"Would you like pot, pretty lady? No finer pot in brass or silver." said a short, bald pirate named Marty.

"Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios." said a parrot on the shoulder of another pirate named Mr. Cotton.

"A necklace for the lady," Mr. Gibbs, yet another pirate, asks smiling while holding a necklace to Julie, "A pretty necklace for a pretty lady."

At the next stand, Julie was startled by a fish held up to her face. "Fresh Fish! We catch them, you buy them." said the fisherman who ran the stand, Ahab.

"Uh, no thanks." Julie said politely as she backed away. What she didn't notice was that she was backing up into a fire eater named Gonzo the Great, resulting in him swallowing his flame in one gulp. Julie saw what happened, "Oh my, I'm sorry."

Gonzo, as a response, belches flames and beat his chest from LITERAL heart burn. Ben looked over and saw what was going on. Julie was had her hood fall down from Gonzo's burp. "Really, I'm sorry for all this."

Ben starred dreamily at Julie as she put her hood back up. He had been struck with feelings of love. Sparx noticed Ben's somewhat goofy looking face. "Hey Ben, you okay?" Sparx didn't get an answer. He tried waving his hand in front of Ben's face. After a few seconds, Sparx understood the situation. "Wait, I know that look. That's the _I've seen the girl of my dreams_ look. So who is it? Is it her? Is it her? Her? Her?..." Sparx kept this up for some time.

As _the girl of Ben's dreams_ continued her walk, she noticed a kid named Irwin, who was starving, eyeing an apple stand. "Oh, you must be hungry. Here." As Julie said this, she handed Irwin the apple.

"Wow, thanks yo." Irwin thanked as he ran off.

"You better be able to pay for that." said a very annoyed and angered voice from the stand. Julie turned to see that the voice came from a muscular criminal who ran the stand named Bane.

At this point Julie remembered something she didn't bring with her, MONEY. She forgot about it thanks to her life of luxury. "Pay?" was all Julie could bring herself to say to this villain.

"No one steals from my stand." Bane said.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money on me." Julie said sheepishly. That was a mistake.

"Thief! Well, I'm a thief too, but I don't like thieves who steal from ME!" Bane said. With that, Bane grabbed Julie's hand and slammed it down on the counter of his stand. The commotion had finally gotten the attention of everyone in the market, including a certain hero and monkey.

"Please, if you let me go, I can go to the palace and get you your money from King Iroh." Julie said trying to please the villain. It wasn't working.

"Do you know the penalty for stealing?" asked Bane

"Prison?" Julie asked hopefully.

"Normally, yes, but for stealing from me…" Bane said as he drew a hunting knife and prepared to cut off Julie's arm.

"No, please." Julie closed her eyes, not wanting to see the blade.

Just as Bane was about to get his hands dirty, another hand came and stopped his assault. This hand belonged to Ben. "Thank you, kind sir, for finding her for me," Ben said to Bane before grabbing Julie's arm and scolding her, "I have been looking everywhere for you."

"What are you doing?" asked Julie. She doesn't even know this guy.

"Play along." Ben instructed. This is just a plot to get Julie away from Bane.

"You know this girl?" Bane asked in confusion.

"Sadly yes," Ben said, creating a brilliant cover story, "she is my sister. She's a bit crazy." Julie was not happy to be called crazy, especially by someone she didn't know.

"She said she knew the king." Bane pointed out. How do you explain that?

"She thinks the monkey is the king." Ben said while pointing towards Sparx, who was about to steal someone's wallet until he noticed everyone looking at him.

Julie understood what Ben was trying to do and acted as if she was crazy, "All hail the king."

Sparx enjoyed this and acted as if he were a king, "Quite so and what not and uh…blah-de-blah-de-blah." Sparx then patted Julie on the head.

Back with Ben and Bane, Ben picked up an apple from Bane's stand with his foot and handed it back to him, appearing as if he was returning the apple Julie gave Irwin. "Tragic, yes, but no harm done." Ben then pulled Julie off the ground and started to take her someplace safe. "Come on, sis, time to see the doctor."

"Hello doctor." Julie said to a horse that she and Ben were passing.

"No, not that one sis," Ben said, a little annoyed with Julie's acting, "come on king." Ben said to Sparx, who has some kind of cape around his neck with some unknown objects in them.

"I give ado." Sparx said as regally as possible. Unfortunately, all the objects in Sparx's cape fell out, which were Bane's tip jar and a few apples.

"What the?" Bane screamed. Ben and Julie saw what Sparx had done and took off running with Sparx grabbing everything he dropped and rushing off to catch up with his friend and his friend's love. "I'll get you thieves, I swear, I'll get you." Bane shouted.

"Hey Bane." shouted a familiar voice. When Bane turned to face the person talking to him, he saw it was Cad and his men. "I'm afraid there is room for only one Bane in this fanmake, and that is CAD BANE." With that Cad and his men all pointed their lasers at Bane. Bane gulped, this won't end well for him.

…

Off in a secret lab hidden in the palace, we see Marik attaching numerous wires to a device that is being powered by Raleigh running on a treadmill.

"With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we make this a lot easier on ourselves?" asked Raleigh.

"Of course we could make this easier on ourselves. We could get generator or an electric pokémon, I could hypnotize Iroh into making lightning, and we could even wait for a real storm like Iago said in the real _Aladdin._ However, that would ruin the script, so just run faster." Marik said while placing the Chaos Emerald in the mouth of a statue of his favorite beast, The Wing Dragon of Ra, which was attached to an hourglass.

"Yes, oh great evil one." Raleigh said sarcastically. Raleigh started running as fast as he could, creating a bolt of lightning from the machine that struck the Chaos Emerald. Energy flowed through the hourglass and sand in the top half took on the shape of Shendu's head.

Marik smiled evilly as he neared the hourglass, "That's it, show me the one who may pass Shendu and enter the Cave of Wonders." The hourglass duplicate of Shendu's head dissolved into the lower half and showed Marik an image of Ben with Julie and Sparx. "Yes, there's our little chosen one."

Raleigh was less than enthusiastic about whom Ben was, "What? That's him? That's the guy we've been looking…" Raleigh was then swept into the gears of the device and was beaten up by it.

"Let's give him an invite to the palace, shall we?" Marik said.

Raleigh was finally thrown out of the device and hit the wall. "Let's." Raleigh said weakly. With that Marik laughed evilly into his hourglass.

…

Back with Ben, Julie, and Sparx, the group was on the roof of a building making their way to Ben's and Sparx's home. "Careful, careful." Ben cautioned to Julie as he brought up a ladder. Julie tripped on the top rung, but Ben caught her before she hit the ground …er roof.

Julie blushed a bit and pulled herself our of Ben's arms. "Ahem, uh, thanks for stopping that man." she said.

"Oh forget it." Ben said with a shrug as he takes a pole nearby. "I take it this is your first time here in the marketplace, huh?" Ben asked Julie as he and Sparx pole vault to the next building with Julie staying on the previous rooftop.

"Obvious, huh." Julie asked her new friends.

"Well, huh, you do stand out, most of the time." Ben said humorously looking at her with affection. Julie blushed and gave him the same look.

"Hey, uh, Ben, we need to keep the story going." Sparx said nudging his friend a bit, knocking Ben back into reality.

"Oh right. Well, you don't know how dangerous Cartoonia can be without protection, or money."

Ben put a plank between the buildings to help Julie cross onto his building, but the moment he put the plank down Julie pole vaults right over him and safely lands on Ben's building. Ben and Sparx have their jaws drop.

"I am a fast learner!" Julie said playfully as she tosses the pole to Ben, making his and Sparx's eyes to widen in amazement. For a new girl in Cartoonia, she sure heck learn quick enough! Ben shrugged it off and gave the pole to Sparx, much to his annoyance. No one takes his and Ben's spotlight.

"Okay, this way." Ben said as he takes Julie through the roof of a building right to where our heroes live. Ben aided Julie by having her duck and dodge stuff hanging from the roof as he said, "Watch your head, careful."

Julie looked around Ben's home in amazement. It might be a dump, but it still looked good. "So you live here, huh?"

"Yep! Just me and Sparx. Anyway, we come and go as we please." Ben explains to Julie making her smile a bit.

"Wow, it's incredible." Julie said.

"Well, not that much..." Ben then pulls back the curtain nearby and shows the view of the palace. "Great view, huh? Man, does that palace look great or what?"

Julie frowned. She didn't want Ben hoping for a life that she ran away from. She sat down and spoke sarcastically, "Oh yeah, it's great, really. Nice."

"I wonder what it's like to live there. Getting your own servants and valets..." Ben said looking at the palace in wonder, not seeing the annoyance on Julie's face.

"Right, and with a bunch of officials telling you where to go and how to dress." Julie said disdainfully.

"Well, anything is better than this place. You always steal food and running from the guards." Ben said as he grabs an apple from Sparx, who was going to eat it, much to his annoyance.

"Not free to make your own choices." Julie said with a sad sigh.

"Sometimes you feel so..."

"You are really..."

"Trapped," Ben and Julie said at the same time. They turn and realize what they just did, blushing happily.

Ben rolls the apple down his arm and towards Julie, "So where are you from?"

Julie caught the apple and frowns at Ben's question. She snaps, "Look, it doesn't matter where I came from. I ran away and I don't want to go back."

"Oh really? How come?" Ben asks as he bites into another apple and gave it to Sparx, disgusting him.

"Oh, come on. This is…" Sparx stopped when he saw the apple that Julie had wasn't bitten into yet and smirks evilly, planning on getting it.

As Ben sat down next to Julie, the princess sighs sadly as she said, "My uncle wanted me to get married against my will."

"Oh, that's terrible. You shouldn't force someone to marry." Ben said in disbelief.

Sparx is sneaking behind Julie, trying to steal the apple. Too bad Ben saw what he's doing and snaps at him, "Sparx!"

Sparx yelps and runs up to the roof, muttering under his breath, "Well, I got the apple. It's no fair if she gets it."

"Okay, what is he saying?" Julie asked puzzled.

"Well, Sparx says..." Ben said trying to think. He smiles while saying, "It's not fair."

"Yeah," Sparx said, believing Ben is talking about his apple.

"That you're being forced to marry." Ben added. This caused Sparx to get confused and annoyed, Ben was talking about Julie, not his apple.

"Is that so?" Julie asked slyly. She knew that Ben was just trying to make her feel better. Well, it's working.

"Yeah, sure." Ben said with a nod while taking Julie's hand all so lovingly.

"Does Sparx have anything else to say?"

"Well, Sparx did mention he wishes there is something he can do to help."

"No I didn't." Sparx said in annoyance as he turns around, crossing his arms. Though his complaint went unheard.

Julie chuckles happily as she smiles before saying, "In that case, tell him, that's...sweet..." Ben and Julie look at each longingly before leaning in preparing to kiss.

"There you are!" snapped a sinister, yet oh so familiar, voice. Our heroes turn and they saw Cad and his men entering the building. The guards have found Ben's hideout, and are gonna get payback!

"They're after me!" Ben and Julie exclaim at once. Then they turn to each other in confusion asking, "Wait, they're after you?"

Julie feared they had been sent to bring her back. Ben feared being killed and searched for an exit. The princess said, "Oh dear, my uncle must have sent them..."

"Do you trust me?" Ben asks quickly. Julie turns and sees the boy near the window edge.

"Huh?"

"Do you trust me?"

Ben extends his hand out wanting Bubbles to take it. In hesitation, the girl takes the hand and said, "Well, yes."

"Then jump!" Ben exclaim quickly. He and Julie jump off the roof followed by Sparx escaping the guards in the nick of time. The group fall and land in a pile of garbage bags below.

The group got out of the trash and run off only for Cad to appear from out of nowhere, grabbing Ben, just as he had in the marketplace, as he said sinisterly, "We just keep running into each other, huh street rat? First Bane, now you, this must be my lucky day! Ha ha ha!"

Pete yelps, however, as Sparx pulls down his hat once more forcing the villain to let go of Ben and get it off his face. He and Julie try to make a run for it but the other hunters appear, blocking their exit in time. Worst yet, Cad got his hat off, grabbed Sparx, and throws him into a nearby garbage can.

As the guards/hunters grab and strangle Ben, Pete smirks evilly as he said, "You're going to the dungeon forever. No escape for you, this time! Ha ha ha ha!"

"How did you guys beat us down here anyway?" Ben asked in confusion.

Cad was about to respond, but he was confused, just like Ben. "I don't know. How did we beat them here guys?"

Krabb let go of Ben and pulled out a map of the sequence when the guards arrived and when Ben and Julie jumped before speaking, "You got me. This map is really confusing."

"Oh well, back to business." Cad said evilly and waving his hand to signal Ben's arrest.

"Get your hands off him!" Julie snaps as she hit Cad receptively. However it was pointless.

"Hey, check this out, men, a street mouse!" Cad laughs sinisterly as he throws Julie to the ground.

"You will let him go!" Julie snaps furiously as she got up before removing the hood of her cloak, revealing herself in the progress, "By the order of the princess."

Cad and the guards gasp in shock upon realizing who it is. In alarm, all of the troops bowed and forced Ben to bow as Cad exclaimed, "Princess Julie!"

"The princess?" Ben asks in disbelief as he forced his head up to see Julie, much to his shock

"The princess?" Sparx asked in amazement from inside the garbage can.

"What...why are you outside of the palace?" Cad asks Julie dumbstruck.

"Look, does it matter why I am doing out? Release them at once." Bubbles snap at the hunters angrily.

"Well, I would do so, but our orders come from Marik. You'll have to take this up with him." Cad said as his men arrested Ben.

"Believe me, I will. And all talk to him about why we have bounty hunters as guards." Julie said angrily.

Bane visibly gulped. "I hope I don't get fired. This is one of the best gigs I've ever had."

…

Back at the palace, a wall opens up to the secret entrance of Marik's lab while Marik pokes his eye out and looks around. Sure that it's safe to come out, the villain did so and begins to slide the wall back into place, slowly. Too bad he didn't see a familiar, and angry, princess storming into the room before he could finish doing so.

"Marik," Julie yells at Marik, getting his attention.

"Oh, Princess Julie," Marik said turning around innocently. Raleigh was leaving the secret lab at this moment, but then his boss close the door shut, pinning the poor criminal inside the wall in the progress.

"Gah! Marik, help! I'm stuck!" Raleigh said, gasping for air.

Marik used his cape to hide the hole in the wall before speaking, "To what reason you came to me today?"

"Cad and his men have arrested a boy from the market under your orders!" Julie said harshly, getting up into Marik's face.

"Well, your uncle charged me with keeping peace in Cartoonia. The boy was a criminal." Marik explains innocently.

"What was his crime?" Julie asked suspiciously.

"Gah, Marik, can't breathe here! Do something!" Raliegh said, gasping for air, to Marik while tugging on his cape to get assistance.

Marik, doing his best to ignore Raleigh's pleading, thought up a lie and said, "Why kidnapping the princess, of course."

"Can you please just..." Raleigh tried to ask Marik for help, but Marik kicks Raleigh right back onto the other side of the passageway, causing the wall to close all the way. Raleigh crashes into something behind the door groaning, "Okay, that hurts!"

"He didn't kidnap me, I ran away!" Julie exclaim angrily at Marik

Marik walks away acting as if he were shocked as he said, "Oh dear, if only I had known."

"What are you talking about?" Bubbles asked puzzled.

Marik faced Julie with a fake frown on his face. "Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out."

"What sentence?"

"Death," Marik said darkly making Julie gasp in horror. "By beheading."

"No, no." Julie said horrified as she sat down on the chair.

"I am really sorry, princess." Marik said, lying through his teeth.

"How could you?"

Bubbles angrily got up and ran from the room crying.

By this time, Raleigh was busy trying to make his way out onto the other side of the wall and soon he got out, barely. Raleigh coughed and gagged all the way up Marik's leg and arm and onto his shoulder before recovering. He asked curiously, "So how did it go?"

"I think she took it...rather well." Marik said with a sadistic smirk that Raleigh returned as they watched where the crying Julie ran off to a while ago.

…

At night, Julie was in the garden crying near the edge of the fountain. Ship came over and tried to cheer her up. No matter how happy he is to see Julie, it couldn't overpower his feeling of sorrow for her. Julie picked up Ship and petted him.

"It's all my fault. I didn't even know his name!" Julie sad sadly. This has ruined her chances at true love. Now Ben is dead… or is he?

…

Note-And so ends(finally) chapter 4.

Characters-Eddy(Ed, Edd, n Eddy), Marty, Mr. Cotton and his parrot, Mr. Gibbs(Pirates of the Caribbean), Ahab(Moby Dick), Gonzo(Muppets), Bane(Batman), Irwin(The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)

Gag-Ben's question to Cad is a reference to _The Emperor's New Groove_ and a Ra statue being attached to the hourglass is a reference to Marik's use of Ra instead of snakes in _Yu-Gi-Oh_.


	5. The Cave of Wonders

Deep beneath the palace of Cartoonia was a dark and sinister dungeon that held the most dangerous low-lives ever. However, at this moment, it also held our innocent hero. Ben had been chained to the wall by the bounty hunter/guards. While struggling to break free, he was scolding himself.

"She was the princess! I must have sounded like such an idiot to her. Now I'm stuck down here." he said.

"Now I wouldn't say that." Ben looked up to see a familiar red, cyber monkey friend of his sneaking through a bared window.

"Sparx." Ben said happily.

"Hey buddy." Sparx said as he climbed down to the floor.

"Come on, get me out of this." Ben told Sparx, only to receive an annoyed glare. "What?"

"You want to know what, I'll tell you." Sparx then pulled out a cloth and put it on his head. "Hi, I'm weak and pretty and want to distract you and blah, blah, blah." Sparx said with a high pitched voice, obviously mocking Julie. "That's what you did. You chose that girl over me."

"Sorry Sparx. But, she was in trouble! But she was worth it." Ben said defending himself.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sparx said picking the lock to the chains.

"Don't worry Sparx, there's a law, remember. She's the princess and needs to marry a prince. She deserves a prince." Sparx finally got the chains off of Ben's wrists. "I'm a fool to think I have a chance with her."

"You're only a fool if you give up on yourself."

Ben and Sparx looked into the corner of the dungeon cell they were in and saw a VERY creepy looking old man who had a mess of white hair, tattered clothes, a hunched back, a beard that went all the way to the floor and a cane to hobble on.

"Who's the geezer?" Sparx asked.

"I don't know, who are you?" Ben asked.

"Oh, a lowly prisoner just like you, but together I think we can be more." the old man said, rubbing his fingers together to imply money.

"We're listening." Ben said as he and Sparx became interested in the old man's words.

"There's a cave, a cave of wonders. Full of the greatest treasures imaginable." To prove his point, the old man pulled out a handful of jewels. Sparx could barely restrain himself, but the old man took back his small treasure. "Enough, I'd wager, to impress your princess, hmm?"

The man turned away to allow Ben and Sparx to think it over. No sooner had he done that when his hunch poked him. He opened his coat slightly to see Sir Raleigh is his hunch.

"Hey Marik, hurry up, I'm dieing in here." Raleigh said.

The old man, or Marik in a clever disguise, closed his coat and returned to the conversation.

"But the law says that only a prince can marry…" Ben said before Marik got in his face and cut him off.

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules." Marik smiled to reveal his horrible teeth, one of which was made of gold. Guess he makes the rules.

"Well, why would you share it with us?" Sparx questioned.

"Yeah, why not keep it to yourself?" Ben questioned.

"I need someone with a strong back and good legs to go in and get it for me." Marik said, patting Ben on the back and legs.

"One problem, it's out there, we're in here." Ben had a point. The dungeon is inescapable without getting caught.

"Not so fast! Things aren't always as they seem." As Marik said this, he pushed a block on the wall with his cane revealing a secret passage. "Well, what do you say?" Marik held out his hand and waited for Ben's response. Ben and Sparx looked at each other. They've got nothing to lose.

…

Ben had agreed to Marik's deal. The two, Ben on foot and Marik on horseback, headed into the desert where Marik reassembled the Talisman to summon Shendu. "Who dares disturb the slumber of Shendu, guardian to the Cave of Wonder!" Shendu said, just like last time.

"It is I, Ben Tenyson." Ben said as he stepped forward. Shendu gave him a questioning look, but obliged.

"Proceed, but be warned, YOU MAY TOUCH NOTHING BUT THE LAMP!" Shendu opened his mouth to reveal a staircase into the Cave of Wonders.

Ben looked back at Marik for a moment. "Remember boy, bring me the lamp, then you shall receive your reward."

That was good enough for Ben. "Come on Sparx." Sparx climbed up the back of Ben's jacket, fearing what Shendu was guarding exactly.

…

The entrance to the cave was very long because of how far into the ground the main portion was. At the bottom of the staircase, Ben and Sparx had their jaws drop when they saw the treasure room. Mountains of gold and jewels were everywhere.

"Wow! A hand full of this stuff would make me richer than the king." Ben said.

"Every hero for themselves!" Sparx said as he jumped off Ben towards a gold pile.

"Sparx stop!" Sparx stopped, just as Ben told him. "Remember what Shendu said. We can't touch anything. Now come on, let's find that lamp."

Sparx took one last look at the gold, but grudgingly followed Ben deeper into the cave. As the two walked on, they failed to notice a statue come to life. The reason the statue came to life was because it wasn't a statue, it was a pokémon. It resembled a white arm made of pearl jewels with three gold spikes for fingers an orb for a head with a red eye. Its' name was Beldum, and he was the sole inhabitant of the Cave of Wonders.

Now Beldum didn't see people in the cave very often, and our two heroes were quite interesting, so he decided to tag along. As he followed behind, Sparx stopped for a second.

"Why do I have the feeling were being followed." Sparx turned around, but Beldum flew onto a pile of gold. Sparx saw him only as a statue and continued walking. Beldum climbed off the pile and began to follow Sparx again. Sparx stopped and spun around to see if someone was following him and Ben. Beldum dropped to the ground, but Sparx couldn't help but wonder how the statue moved.

"Hey Ben something creepy is going on."

"Not now Sparx."

As Sparx followed Ben down the hall, Beldum floated over Sparx and tapped him on the shoulder. Sparx turned around to see who was there, but Beldum flew behind Sparx and pulled his tail. Sparx turned around struck an attack pose.

"Alright, whoever is doing that, I gotta warn you, I'm a master of Kung-Fu!"

Beldum had an amused look. He never has anyone to play with in the Cave of Wonders. Sparx slowly looked over his shoulder to see Beldum just floating there. Sparx lost it when he saw Beldum, I mean, come on, how often do you see a living metal arm that floats.

"Ben, Ben you gotta see this!" Sparx, in his shock jumped on top of Ben and knocked him to the ground.

"Sparx, what are you doing? Are you crazy?" Sparx was forced to grab Ben's head and show him that they weren't alone. "Wow, a Beldum." Ben could see that Beldum was afraid and was trying to hide behind some treasure. He knew he had to do something to calm him down. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you."

Beldum knew that Sparx was still sore about being messed with, so to make it up to him he grabbed a jewel from the pile he was hiding behind and offered it as an apology gift. Now you're probably wondering how Sparx would be able to keep it if Shendu said you could touch nothing. Well, the answer is that since Beldum lives in the Cave of Wonders he is allowed to touch the treasure and permit others to touch it, to an extent.

Sparx, however, was not going to forgive Beldum that easily. "Get that out of my face and hit the road you loser, your not wanted."

Beldum felt hurt when he heard this, but knew he deserved it. Beldum began to float off in a mopping style. "Sparx! Wait, don't go." Ben said, catching Beldum's attention. "Maybe you can help us."

Ben had just said the magic words. Hearing this caused him to rejoice. "Beldum!"

"We're looking for this lamp." Beldum jumped, knowing exactly what Ben meant. As Beldum flew off, he gave a wave for Ben and Sparx to follow. "Alright I think he knows the way."

"That or he's leading us into a trap."

"Sparx!"

"Alright, alright, but I got my eyes on him."

…

Beldum lead our hero and sidekick through the Cave of Wonders to the center of the cavern. The room was rather plain, but had one eye catching feature. In the middle of the room was a lake with a trail of rocks leading to a large stone staircase leading up to pedestal with a light shining down upon it. On that pedestal was the lamp Ben had to retrieve for Marik.

As Ben climbed down onto the first rock on the trail he turned to face Sparx and Beldum. "Wait here."

"Beldum." Beldum said in approval.

"Whatever." Sparx said, annoyed he couldn't go. As Ben made his way down the stone trail, Sparx allowed his eyes to wander and they laid themselves on a massive jewel which was placed in the claws of a golden dragon, similar to Shendu I might add.

Ben reached the staircase which began to ascend. Back with Beldum, he was watching in great interest as Ben made his way to the lamp. "Beldum." Beldum said to Sparx, but he didn't get a response. "Beldum?" Beldum turned around to see Sparx making his way to the dragon's jewel. "Beldum!" Beldum flew over to Sparx and grabbed his tail to prevent him from taking the jewel. Now remember when I said Beldum was allowed to touch the treasure, he cannot, unfortunately, give away all the treasures of the Cave of Wonders, including that jewel.

Ben was making good progress, compared to Sparx anyway. When Ben reached the top, he grabbed the lamp and lifted it slowly, expecting an Indiana Jones styled trap or something. Ben, sure everything was fine, took a good look at the lamp, curious to why there was the image of the green mask on the side. "This is what we came all the way down here for, this is…" Ben started to say before being cut off by…

"Beldum!"

Ben turned around to see Sparx struggling against Beldum to get the jewel, "SPARX, NO!"

Too late! Sparx had broken free of Beldum's grasp and reached the jewel. "Wow, we're rich. We're…" Sparx started.

"INFIDELS!" echoed Shendu's voice.

"…dead." Sparx finished in a worry tone.

"YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBBIDEN."

"Oh, THIS, you can have it back." Sparx said as he placed the jewel back in the claws of the dragon statue. The statue however breathed flames and melted the jewel before melting itself into magma.

"NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU SEE THE LIGHT…OF…DAY!"

With Shendu's final threat flames erupted from the pedestal that the lamp was previously on. Ben had to make a run down the staircase, but tried to stop when he saw the lake had turned into a pool of lava. Ben couldn't stop, though, because the stairs had become a slide and was sent flying off to die in the lava. Ben braced for impact, but it wasn't necessary since Beldum flew over and rescued him.

Sparx had ran out onto the stone trail to avoid the statue turned lava, only to regret his decision when he saw the rocks exploding from the lava. Sparx noticed all the rocks we're exploding leading up to his, he was trapped.

"Uh, guys, a little help." Ben and Beldum saw Sparx jumping up and down, waving his arms in fear. The rocks next to Sparx each exploded, leaving him on the last remaining rock. "Now would be good." Ben and Beldum flew overhead and grabbed Sparx just as the rock exploded.

"Let's get out of here Beldum." Ben said. The three flew back through the cavern as a wave of lava pursued them. The cave itself was beginning to fall apart. Sparx, in fear, clung to Ben's head. Ben had to pry Sparx off repeatedly. "Sparx, come on. This is no time to panic."

Sparx looked ahead and his eyes went wide. "Can I panic now?"

"Why?" Sparx pointed ahead, showing that the group is headed for a wall. "Start panicking."

Panicking was not necessary with Beldum. He knew the Cave quite well and knew there was a massive hole right before the wall. That hole lead straight back to the treasure room where he met Ben and Sparx. The wave of lava crashed down on the treasure destroying it, not that this was a concern to anyone at the moment. The concern was in the two hands of fire about to grab them.

Up topside, Marik watched in horror as Shendu roared evilly preparing to close.

Beldum, Ben, and Sparx were about reach the exit when a rock fell and knocked Beldum to the ground and crushed him. Sparx had been shot past Marik while Ben landed on the very edge of Shendu's teeth, but he wouldn't be there for long.

"Give me the lamp." Marik yelled.

"I can't hold on for long, give me your hand." Ben retorted.

"First give me the lamp." Ben knew there would be no way to argue with a crazy, "old" man, so he gave him what he wanted. "!" Marik yelled to the heavens, dropping the old man bit in the process.

As Marik pocketed the lamp, he noticed Sparx trying to pull Ben up. The fiend walked over, knocked Sparx aside, and grabbed Ben by the wrist. "Hey, what are you doing?" Ben asked.

"Giving you your reward, boy." Marik said as he pulled out a knife. "Your eternal reward."

Ben watched in shock as Marik readied himself to kill him. Sparx was not about to let some creep push him or his best friend around, so he jumped and bit Marik's arm. The pain not only caused Marik to drop the knife, but Ben as well.

"Maybe I didn't think this out." Sparx said.

"Oh, you definitely didn't think this out." Marik said as he picked up Sparx and threw him into the Cave.

As Ben and Sparx fell, Beldum finally freed himself from under the rock that crushed him earlier. Beldum quickly flew up and caught his new friends, but Ben landed head first against Beldum's metallic body, knocking him out.

Shendu released a final roar as he submerged back into the sand, the talisman halves scattering to the far ends of Cartoonia. Marik, after making sure he was safe, laughed evilly, removing his fake beard as well. "At last it's mine, it's mine, it's…" Marik reached into his pocket to grab the lamp, but felt nothing. "What? Where is it?" As Marik felt himself for the lamp he came to the conclusion, his prize was gone.

"!" echoed into the night.

…

AN: Alright, I know this took WAY LONGER than needed, I'm just lazy, and I have no excuse. I plead guilty. (Get's tomatoed in the face.) I deserved that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to forgive me. (Get's tomatoed again.)

Characters: Beldum(Pokémon)(PS: This Beldum is a shining one, which is why he is white and gold instead of green and silver. Thought it might be a good reference to the Cave.)


	6. A Friend Like Me

Julie had not stopped crying since Marik told her that Ben had been executed. Iroh just couldn't bare to see his niece be so miserable. "Julie, what's wrong."

Julie stopped crying for a moment. She knew that Iroh would be able to stop any further troubles, "Uncle, Marik has done something horrible."

"There, there. Now, let's see if we can make everything better."

…

Although the Cave of Wonders had been destroyed, one of it's caverns still remained. Thanks to this, our heroes were able to live. Ben was still KO'd from his fall, but both Beldum and Sparx were nudging him to wake him up.

"Ugh… Guys, what happened?" was Ben's first response.

"Beldum." Beldum said, pointing upwards to show Ben that the entrance to the Cave had been sealed over.

"Oh, that two faced, son of a jackal." Ben said angrily, shaking his fist in the air. He quickly went from anger to disappointment. "Well, whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp."

"Now I wouldn't say that." Both Ben and Beldum looked at Sparx in confusion that is until he pulled the lamp out from behind his back.

"You hairy thief."

"I try."

"I don't see what's so important about this thing." Ben said, taking the lamp from Sparx. Beldum looked as if he was going to laugh. They would soon find out. "Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out."

To try and read the lamp's writing better, Ben started rubbing away dust on the lamp. To his surprise, the lamp began to glow green and shake until fireworks erupted from the spout. Finally, yellow smoke emerge from the spout and took form. The form the smoke took was of a man in a yellow suit, along with matching hat and what appeared to be a green head. He was also bald and rather cartoonish. His legs had been replaced by a yellow wisp. His name was the Mask.

"Smokin'" was the first thing Mask said before a cracking noise was heard. Mask reoiled in pain as he grabbed his neck. "Ow, this really hurts. I mean, sure all people playing the Genie have to do this, but most people don't have an author who doesn't update their story for around half a year. Hang out for a moment while I unwind." Mask picked Ben off the ground and hung him in midair. Mask proceeded to pull his head off and spin around and around and around before slamming his head back into place.

Ben was pulled to the ground by Sparx and Beldum as they all stared at the magical being, Ben and Sparx in confusion and Beldum in amusement. Mask's legs transformed into a wisp, a microphone on the end. "Hey, it's great to be back folks. What's your name? Where ya' from?"

"Uh, Ben Tenyson." Ben said into the microphone, a little unsure about what's going on.

"Ben Tenyson, I like that." Mask said happily as a neon sign with Ben's name on it. "Hey, I realized that cutting of the ending of your last name, your name becomes Ben 10. Someone could make a show with that title." With that, Mask turned himself into a TV set playing a cartoon titled _Ben 10_.

"I think I hit my head harder than I thought." Ben said.

"You and me both." added Sparx.

A knocking noise was heard. Everyone looked up at the TV to see Mask knocking on the screen. "I got a question: Do you smoke? Mind if I do? Alright that's two."

The TV was engulfed in a puff of smoke, reverting back into Mask. The puff had actually burned Sparx slightly from how close he was. "Oh, sorry monkey man. Didn't mean to singe the fur." Mask then focused on Beldum. "Hey Beldum, ain't seen you in a while. ¿Qué tal?"

"Beldum." Beldum flew up and used his body to do a secret best friend hand shake with Mask's giant hand.

Mask then went back to talking with Ben when it dawned on him… "You know, you're a lot shorter than some of my past masters, that or I'm getting bigger." Mask grabbed his gut and shook it out making him look fat. "Tell, me Beldum, do I look any bigger to you?"

Now Ben was really confused. "Wait a minute, I'm your master?"

Mask slammed a graduation cap on Ben's head and handed him a diploma. "That's right, the boy can be taught. What do you wish of me, the…" Mask made his shirt vanish and made himself incredibly muscular, somewhat resembling Arnold Schwarzenegger, "ever-impressive,…" Mask then reverted to normal, but was trapped in an invisible box, "the long contained,…" Mask broke his box and held up a ventriloquism dummy version of himself and spoke through it, "the sometimes mimicable,…" Mask disposed of the dummy, "but never duplicate…" Mask duplicated himself into numerous clones, each one saying the same thing, "duplicate, duplicate, duplicate, duplicate…" One of the Masks, probably the original, stood before the others with a spotlight shining on him, "the Mask, Genie of the Lamp!"

The main Mask turned into Ed Sullivan, who the other Masks applauded. "Right here, direct from the lamp. Here for your every wish fulfillment. Thank you."

"Wish fulfillment?" Ben questioned. First this guy says Ben's his master, now he's telling him he grants wishes, all the while being a complete goof. Are there hidden cameras or something?

"Three wishes to be exact." Mask said, holding up three fingers and having his clones vanish.

"You know, if I could make a wish, I'd wish to get out of here." Screamed a very angry voice from within Mask's lamp.

"Oh yeah I forgot about you, sorry man." Mask said. He then picked up his lamp and started beating on it as if it were a ketchup bottle. Eventually, a familiar fat man came out of the lamp. It was Wario, Marik's former henchman.

"Bout time. I thought I was gonna be stuck in there with you forever." Wario said angrily. He proceeded to walk off to the side and read a newspaper.

"Who's that?" Sparx asked.

"Just some guy who was punished for breaking into the Cave. Just ignore him; he was really rude during the time he was in my lamp with me. Now where was I? Oh yeah, and ix-nay the wishing for more wishes, or else there would be no end to this, so yeah that's it…" Mask transformed into a slot machine, each slot getting an image of his face, jackpot, "three…" The prize turned out to be three miniatures Masks wearing sombreros, each said in order, "Uno, dos, tres,…" Mask, in the form of Groucho Marx, walks by saying, "No substitutions, exchanges, or refunds." Finally a duck version of Mask fell down on a string; in his bill was a sign that read "refund."

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Ben muttered to Sparx, still not believing what was right in front of him.

Mask had overheard what Ben said and had an amused look on his face as music played from no where. "Master! I don't think you know what you have on your hands here. So why don't you and your friends ruminate, while I illuminate the possibilities." Mask used his powers to place Ben, Sparx, Beldum, and Wario, still reading a newspaper, on a rock as he began to sing.

Mask:_** Well Cassim had them forty thieves  
Dr. Seuss had a thousand tales**_

On "forty," a thief named Cassim and his 40 thieving friends sprang out of Mask's hands and surrounded Ben, preparing to slice and dice him.

_**But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails**_

As it looked like Ben was done for, Mask had his head and arms come out Ben's collar and sleeves and beat the daylights out of Cassim and his men.

_**You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp**_

Ben was placed into a boxing corner while Mask gave him a shoulder rub, Sparx sprayed water in his mouth, and Beldum fanned him with Wario's newspaper, until he took it back. Mask, after a moment, flew off to the side, turning himself into a large firework. When he lit his own fuse and went flying, Sparx and Beldum had to dodge the incoming blasts.

_**You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
All you gotta do is rub my lamp and I'll say  
**_

Mask zoomed into his lamp, which levitated before Ben. Mask came out the top, grabbed his hand, and made him rub the lamp, before coming out as a muscular giant.

_**Mister Ben Tenyson, sir  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
No no no**_

Mask transfigured his outfit into a waiter's uniform. He placed Ben at a table and wrote down something on a notepad as if taking his order for a meal.

_**Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre d'**_

Mask placed a tray down on the table before Ben with a, appetizing turkey on it. However, the turkey turned into Mask's head, with the drumsticks as his neck.

_**C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service**_

Mask, back to normal, or as normal as he can get, duplicated into four. Each duplicate was taking care of Ben in a different way: a haircut, a shave, a massage, and a foot rub.

_**You're the boss  
The king, the shah  
Say what you wish  
It's yours! True dish  
How about a little more Baklava?**_

Mask placed Ben on a throne surrounded by gold and treasures. Sparx and Beldum were willing to fan Ben as if he really were a king. Mask pulled his hat off and tapped it, resulting in an avalanche of baklava. Ben However resurfaced on a towering column with a tray of food on it._****_

Have some of column "A"  
Try all of column "B"  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me  


Ben fell off "column A" and landed on a column, "column B," made entirely of food. He fell again and was about go splat on the ground, until Mask created a giant pillow for him to land on.

Mask followed up by sticking his tongue out in the shape of a staircase and a miniature version of Mask came dancing out with two living hands floating next two him.

Right Hand: _**Wah ha ha!**_

Mask: _**Oh my!**_

Left Hand: _**Wha ha ha!**_

Mask: _**No no!**_

Both Hands: _**Wha ha ha!**_

Mask: _**Na na na! Wakatuchepa! POW!**_

_****_Mask to his head off, duplicated it and began juggling all the heads.

_**Can your friends do this?**_

Mask threw all the heads over to Ben who began juggling them just like Mask. What's more, Mask helped him spin one on his finger.

Wario dared a glance up from his newspaper, "Ugh, what a show off."

_**Do your friends do that?**_

Mask body morphed into a magician's top hat, a hand reached in and pulled out a rabbit with a green head.

_**Do your friends pull this out their little hat?**_

The Mask-rabbit then turned into a dragon.

_**Can your friends go, poof?  
**_

Mask-dragon breathed flames, which turned into three beautiful women.

_**Well, looky here  
Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear?**_

Mask ripped himself in two and all the beautiful women disappeared._****_

So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers

A miniature Mask appeared in front of Ben's face, his jaw completely slack and eyes literally bugging out of his head. His face fixed itself as he turned and dived in a praying motion.

_**You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a genie for your chare d'affaires**_

A large contract with Mask's face appeared and shook Ben's hand (weird I know). The Mask-contract pulled him into its paper body. Mask's head popped out of the contract and used an arm to unfurl it and free Ben, although spinning dizzily.

_**I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what-cha wish? I really wanna know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh**_

Mask, back to "normal," stopped Ben from spinning. He then grabbed at Ben's ear and pulled an incredibly long list out. Mask used this list to shine his shoe in a _rubbing_ manner._****_

Mister Ben Tenyson, sir, have a wish or two or three

The three beautiful women from before reappeared, one of them caught Ben's attention. The two were about to kiss when Wario ran up, pushed Ben aside, and kissed the women himself.

_**I'm on the job, you big nabob**_

Unfortunately for Wario, the women turned out to be Mask. Wario was so disgusted, he pulled his tongue an impossibly long way out of his mouth and began wiping it in disgust.

_**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**_

Mask summoned up a group of dancing elephants.

_**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
**_

Mask summoned up a group of dancing camels.

_**You ain't never…had a…FRIEND…LIKE…ME**_

Mask summoned up mountains of treasures, a castle, bands, hundreds of partiers, and whatever else you would want if you were rich. Mask began dancing around like a complete fool while everyone else enjoyed his magic. Ben sat being praised as a king, Sparx and Wario were swimming in the piles of gold, and Beldum danced with the performing animals from earlier.

_**You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!**_

When the song ended Mask spun like a tornado and sucked up all of his magical creations. His wisp spelled out "applause," something no one supplied. Ben and Sparx were just too shocked to respond, Wario was annoyed at the lost of all the treasure he had, and Beldum was incapable due to being just ONE arm, but he wanted to.

"Well this just isn't fair." Wario said, referring to how Mask even took away the gold he put in his pockets.

Mask decided to ignore Wario and went back to Ben, "So master, what will it be?"

"So, wait, I can wish for anything, and you'll make it happen?" Ben asked.

"Uh, almost." Mask said, mimicking William F. Buckley. "There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos." Mask had a dozen fingers on one hand.

"Such as?" Ben questioned.

"Well, I already told you no wishing for more wishes, but also I can't kill anyone." Mask did a neck slicing motion and his head fell off. "So don't ask."

"Never was, and never will as long as you don't do that again." Ben said.

"Okay, rule number two, I can't make people fall in love with others, so don't expect me to wear a diaper and shoot people with arrows." Mask placed his head back on and lay down on the ground. "Rule number 3..." Mask raised himself up as a zombie, his clothes and skin decaying. "I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. Even if I could do, don't make me." Ben felt like barfing from the disgusting sight. Fortunately, Mask became flesh again. "But other than that, you got it." Mask bowed in respect to Ben.

"If I were you kid, I'd wish for a way out of this cave." Wario said. Ben and Sparx thought it over a moment before exchanging a glance and smiling. They had a better idea.

"Hey Sparx, remind me, what does proviso mean?" Ben asked.

"I think it means limitations." Sparx said.

"What, limitations? On WISHES?" Ben said, acting shocked. Mask looked up at Ben. "Some all powerful genie, he can't even bring back the dead." Mask was not pleased to hear this.

"What are you talking about? Did you not see all the stuff he did in that song?" Wario asked. He thought Ben was crazy for not wishing his way out of the cave.

"Meh, I've seen better. Come on Sparx, I think we'll need to find our on way out." Ben and Sparx got up to leave, but a giant foot came down in their path.

Both looked up to see Mask, with legs instead of a wisp, towering over them. "EXCUSE ME. ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME? DID YOU RUB MY LAMP? DID YOU WAKE ME UP? DID YOU BRING ME HERE? AND YOUR WALKING OUT ON ME? I DON'T THINK SO BUDDY. **YOUR GETTING YOUR WISHES SO SIT DOWN!**"

Ben and Sparx sat down on top of Beldum calmly. Mask zoomed down and sat next to them. "Thank you for choosing Beldum airlines. In the event of an emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, everywhere." Mask said, growing more arms for each "here." His arms then shrunk so that he only had hands. "Keep your hands and arms inside the pokémon at all times because we're out of here!"

Wario saw they were about to shoot out of the cave, and he didn't want to be abandoned. "Hey, wait for me!" Wario demanded. He ran over, but Beldum had begun to lift off, so he had to grab onto the very end of Beldum's body.

"Yahoo!" Mask yelled as the group shot out of the Cave of Wonders and flew through the night sky over the desert.

AN: Alright, I enjoyed this chapter, mostly because Mask was in it and I love the song _A Friend Like Me._ You are also probably wondering why I brought Wario back. It's because I pitied Gazeem (the thief in _Aladdin_) so I decided to bring him back for comic relief.

Characters: The Mask (The Mask), Cassim (Aladdin and the Forty Thieves), and if you don't know who Dr. Seuss is, you got issues.


	7. The First Wish

In Cartoonia's palace, Marik bowed before Iroh and Julie. His recent actions had led to a furious scolding. Julie had told Iroh all about Ben's supposed execution, and, although Iroh was disappointed in Julie for running away, he was enraged to learn that Marik had done something so rash behind his back.

"Marik, if it weren't for all your years of service, I'd hang you for this outrage. From now on, you are to speak to me before someone is sentenced." Iroh said, coming to the end of his rant.

"Forgiveness my liege. I swear, it will never happen again." Marik said, faking an apology. But his plan was working. Iroh stood up from his throne and calmed down.

"Now Julie, Marik, can't we just place this whole messy business behind us and go back to being friends." Iroh had hoped to return peace to his home.

Marik approached Julie, "My humblest apologies princess."

Julie, unlike Iroh, was not going to forgive and forget something so horrible. "At least there will be one good thing from my marriage: I will have the power to get rid of you." Julie said. Marik wasn't bothered by Julie's anger, he expected it.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, let us return to this suitor business Julie." Iroh turned to see Julie leaving without listening to him. "Julie? Julie!" Iroh had to chase after her and out into the castle garden.

Once alone, Marik lost his composure. "If only I had gotten that lamp!"

"I will have the power to get rid of you." Raleigh, perched on Marik's shoulder like always, said mocking Julie's words. He was surprisingly good at copying her voice. "Bah! I can't believe were stuck serving that chump and his chump niece for the rest of our chump lives." Raleigh said in his normal voice.

Marik walked out onto a balcony which overlooked the castle garden, giving him the chance to watch Iroh chase after Julie and Ship, who joined her after entering the garden. "No Raleigh, we will be stuck serving them until she finds her chump husband. Then we will be banished." Marik told Raleigh. Marik realized there was another punishment Julie could enforce. "Or worse, beheaded!"

"EEEEWWW!" Both Marik and Raleigh grabbed their necks in fear and disgusted. As Raleigh regained his cool, he got an idea. An awful idea. "Hey Marik, what if you were the chump husband?"

"What?" Marik misinterpreted the comment as an insult.

"No, no, no. Think about it. If you marry the princess, then you become king."

Marik took this into consideration and realized that Raleigh was right. He made his way back into the palace and sat down in Iroh's throne. "Marry the shrew, I become king! This idea has merit."

"Yeah merit. Then we will push papa-in-law…" Raleigh bloated himself a bit to mock Iroh's round belly. "and the little women…" This time Raleigh sucked in his gut to appear rather thin and mock Julie's figure. "off a cliff!" Raleigh jumped off Marik's shoulder a fell to the floor. "Aaagh! CRASH!"

"I just love the way your twisted little mind works Raleigh."

The two laughed some of the most sinister villain laughs you may ever hear.

…

Our heroes, and Wario, had reached an oasis in the desert. Ben and Sparx were enjoying some drinks, a smoothie and banana juice respectively, while Wario clung to Beldum for dear life. Mask, wearing a yellow pilot's outfit, floated in front of Beldum holding a steering wheel attached to nothing.

"Attention passengers, we are beginning our descent. Please put your seats in the up-right position and do not leave your seat until we have come to a complete stop. We hope you have enjoyed your flight." Mask said, acting like an actual pilot. Beldum came to a stop next to a stump strangely shaped like a staircase. Both Ben and Sparx stood up and walked off Beldum and down the stump-case. Wario, on the other hand, just let go and fell to the ground with a thud. Mask stood by waving while saying, "Goodbye, so long, farewell, it's been a pleasure, come again."

Mask's clothes returned to their original design. "Ha! Now what do you say to the Mr. Doubting-Mustafa!" Mask said in confidence.

"Oh, you sure had me fooled." Ben said in humor, he could barely believe that his plan worked. "Now about my three wishes."

"Do my ears deceive me? Three? Oh no, your down by ONE MISTER!" Mask said in amusement that Ben had already lost a wish. To emphasize his point, he held his index finger in Ben's face, but he didn't flinch.

"Oh no, I didn't wish my way out of the cave, you made that happen yourself." Ben said calmly.

Mask was about argue against it, but his jaw dropped and his finger drooped realizing Ben was right. "Well now I feel sheepish." Mask turned himself into a sheep just to joke about it. "Alright bad boy, but no more freebies for you."

"Fair enough."

Wario was impressed with Ben. "I got to admit kid, I would never come up with a plan like that."

"Thanks. Well let me see, three wishes. I want them to be good. What would you guys wish for?" Ben faced Sparx and Wario.

"Fame." Sparx said.

"Infinate treasure." Wario said.

Ben understood these ideas, but there were other possibilities. Ben looked at Mask, who was swinging between to trees like he was on a hammock thanks to his wisp and the feather in his hat, and asked, "What about you?"

Mask stopped going wide eyed when he heard this. "What would I wish for? You know, no one has ever asked me that before. Well I suppose that in my case I would wish for…on second thought, never mind."

Ben was surprised. If a person who grants wishes would want something, it had to be pretty special. "What is it?"

"No, no it's stupid. You'd never wish for it." Mask just didn't want to make himself feel down like whenever he thought about it.

"Just tell us, he won't stop until you do." Sparx informed Mask.

"Alright." Mask rolled his sleeves to show that there were two identical golden handcuffs attached to his wrists, but no chain connecting them. "Freedom."

Ben pulled out Mask's lamp and stared at it in a mix of confusion and sadness. "You're a prisoner?"

Mask pulled his sleeves back down and decided he might as well tell Ben the whole story. "It's all part of the genie's role in the universe." Mask flew into the sky and turned into his true genie form: a large muscular green entity, his head remained the same though, his wisp became a swirling vortex, a yellow belt where his waist and wisp met and the same golden handcuffs that he had just shown the group. "**PHENOMINAL COSMIC POWERS!**" Mask quickly changed back and flew down into his lamp. Everyone looked through the hole in the top to see he looked rather crushed. "Itty-bitty living space."

"That's terrible." Ben said, feeling sorry for his magical friend.

"You'd think that you could just play around with your powers like in that song you sang earlier." Sparx said, that was his interpretation of Mask's powers.

"Well let me tell you, having a roommate was NOT making it any more comfortable." Wario said dryly. "Hey, I don't have to go back in there do I?"

"Beldum." Guess who said that.

"Well, the powers are nice and all, but to be free, to be my own master, not having to always go POOF 'What do you need?' POOF 'What do you need?' POOF 'What do you need?' To be my own master, why that would be something greater than all the magic and all the riches in all the world. But what am I saying, it's never gonna happen. Mask, wake up, the dreams over." Mask sat down on a nearby rock sadly. He knew that his spirits would be crushed.

"Well, why not?" Ben asked, confused as to how long Mask would have to be a slave.

"The only way I can get out is if my master wishes me out. And you can guess how many times that has happened."

Ben looked at Mask and began to think, he didn't need that much, maybe he could help. "Well I'll do it."

Wario and Sparx looked at Ben in shock and then broke out into hysterical laughter, thinking he was joking. Mask just didn't believe him, and had his head turn into Pinocchio's head and had the nose grow out to a far distance. Ben had to push his nose back in to turn his head back to normal and gave a stern look at Sparx and Wario making them stop.

"Oh, you were serious." Sparx said, feeling bad that he laughed at his best friend.

"Yeah, after I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third to free you. What do you say?" Ben extended his hand to Mask.

Mask gave a quizzical look at Ben's hand. He's had several masters in the past make agreements like this before, and they never kept them. But something about Ben was different than those other guys, something he felt that he could trust. "Well, here's hoping." Mask took firm grasp of Ben's hand and shook it, accepting the deal. "Now let's make some magic. Tell me Ben, what do you want most?"

Ben rubbed the back of his neck, there was only one thing he wanted. "Well there's this girl and…"

A buzzer sound was heard and everyone turned to Mask, who was making the sound. "Wrong, I can't make people fall in love with one another, no matter how hard I try."

Mask wasn't the only one who was annoyed. "Oh, dude is it the princess?" Sparx asked, still not happy how Ben chose Julie over him.

"Princess, eh?" Wario was the one who said this. He could only imagine all the treasures he could cash in on if he stuck with Ben, if just for now.

"Yeah she's just so smart and funny and…" Ben was trying to choose his next words correctly.

"Pretty?" Mask said, taking a guess.

"Beautiful?" Wario said, also guessing.

"Gorgeous!" Ben said, somewhat offended that those words weren't good enough for Julie. Everyone else rolled their eyes, Ben was love sick. "She's got these eyes that are so…, and her hair is…" Ben was so love struck, he couldn't complete his sentences.

Mask summoned up a French restaurant, putting himself, Sparx, Wario, and Beldum in French outfits. Mask was moved by Ben's words. "Ami. C'est l'amour." he said.

Ben looked down in sadness, remembering the truth of the situation. "But she's a princess, and she can only be married to a…" Ben realized what he could do. "Hey, could you turn me into a prince."

"Wait a minute." All attention was cast to Wario. "I should be allowed to make my wishes first, I was the one who went for the lamp first."

Sparx, although not liking the idea of Ben using his wishes to get Julie, was not going to allow some creep get in his friend's way. "Yeah, well Ben rubbed the lamp first."

"He's right you know." Mask said, not wanting to grant wishes to a guy who was as big a jerk as Wario. "Now, let me check into your wish." Mask pulled out a book entitled _Royal Recipes_. "Alright, now let's see here. Chicken a la king," Mask pulled a chicken wearing a crown out of the book. "Nah, Martin Luther King Jr.," MLKJ came out of the book.

"I have a dream." MLKJ started. Mask, however, didn't have time to listen to his speech.

"I'm sure you do Mr. King. Listen, why don't you just get back in the book." MLKJ looked down sadly as he climbed back into the book. "Alright, Queen of Hearts." This time, a pompous woman who was a queen and had several soldiers who resembled cards came out of the book.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" The Queen of Hearts yelled. Numerous spears and blades were pointed at his face.

"Oh my…word." Mask slammed the book shut, crushing the Queen and her soldiers. When he reopened the book he smiled. "Here it is, on the last page, how to make a prince. Why is it that this kind of stuff is always in the last place you check. At any rate, it seems pretty simple, but was that an official wish? Say the magic words."

Ben stood up proudly and said, "Mask, I wish for you to make me a prince!"

"Alright! Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop." Mask was excited to get the show on the road. He transformed into a fashion designer and began looking over Ben's outfit. "First, this green jacket and black t-shirt combo is way too casual. What are you trying to say, 'I'm a nobody.'?" Mask took several measurements of Ben's body, until he tied his measuring tape around Ben's body in a bow fashion. "Let's try something a little more…" Mask pulled on the tape and when it came off, Ben's outfit changed. He was now dressed in a green Arabian prince's outfit. Why Arabian? I'm not that original. Not that it matters, everyone thought it looked good on Ben.

Mask smiled at his work. "See, this is what I'm going for. This outfit says, 'I'm royalty and a hero.' But I feel as though it's missing something. I know, you need a method of transport. Okay, monkey man, Sparx, come here please." Sparx didn't like where this was going and started backing away, until Mask used his powers to force Beldum to carry Sparx over to him. Mask set up a game show stage with Ben and Wario standing a two game desk while Mask was the host. "Congratulations, Mr. Tenyson, you are our big winner! And here is your prize, get ready to ride into town on your very own…CAMEL! Careful they spit." Mask used his powers to turn Sparx into a camel. Mask frowned, he could do better. "You know, it's not enough." Mask snapped his fingers and turned Sparx into a stallion. "Still not enough." Mask continued to snap his fingers changing Sparx into different animals: a duck, an ostrich, a turtle, a DeLorean time machine and back to normal, all the while going, "No, no, no, no, no." Suddenly a light bulb appeared over Mask's head. "I got it!" The light bulb burned out. "Lost it." The light bulb started up again. "Wait, it's back! For this wish I grant, he'll be a mighty elephant!" Mask finally shot a beam of energy that turned Sparx into an elephant, a red, robotic elephant with a monkey's tail, but an elephant none the less. "Talk about trunk space." Sparx looked down into a nearby lake and went crazy with fear when he saw an elephant looking back. He jumped up and onto a tree, but Beldum was freed from all the weight he was put under thanks to the different animals he had been turned into. You could even see an impression in the ground in the shape of Beldum's body.

"Don't worry Sparx, you look good as an elephant." Ben said, trying to calm down his friend.

"Speak for yourself, I won't be able to use my powers." Sparx retorted.

Mask went back to being a game show host and approached Wario. "And as our runner up, Mr. Wario, you get a whole new look." Mask grabbed Wario and spun him around a high speeds and when he stopped his clothes were different. He now wore a pilot's hat with goggles, a dark blue shirt, blue jacket, fingerless gloves with 'W' on each and purple pants.

"Not bad." Wario said while admiring his new outfit.

Mask just took a look at the group. "Alright Ben, you got the look, you got the elephant, and you got the sidekick."

"Did you just call me a sidekick?" Wario complained.

Mask ignored this and rolled up his sleeves, "BUT, we're not through yet. Hang onto your hats folks. WE ARE GOING TO MAKE BEN A STAR!"

"Just don't go too crazy alright." Ben said.

"Alright, I'LL JUST GO CRAZY ENOUGH!" In the distance, it appeared that fireworks were going off in the oasis.

…

AN: And there you have it, we are well on our way to getting this party started. Next time, Mask will lead our heroes on a parade into town. And what's a parade without song?

Characters: Martin Luther King Jr. (Seriously? You need me to tell you who he is?), Queen of Hearts, Card soldiers (Alice in Wonderland)

Outfits: Ben's is a green version of Aladdin's prince outfit. Wario's is the outfit he wears in WarioWare.


	8. Prince Bali Timbuktu

The following day in Cartoonia, Iroh was practicing his Pi Chō on his own, trying to develop a new move. Right as he was on the verge of finishing his new technique, the palace doors slammed open and sent his pieces flying all over the place. He looked up to see Marik entering the room. "My liege, I have found the solution to the problem with your daughter."

Raleigh hopped off Marik's shoulder and onto the arm rest of Iroh's throne, letting out a croak. Marik unfurled a scroll that continued for a great distance. Iroh listened and searched his pockets for a biscuit to give Raleigh as Marik began to read, "If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, the king will choose for her."

Iroh had finally found that biscuit, but stopped before he force fed it to Raleigh, much to his relief. "But Julie hated all those suitors, I can't make her marry someone she doesn't like." Iroh replied.

"Wait there's more." Marik said, adding on to the actual law for his plan. Raleigh sighed seeing Iroh had taken his attention away, but too soon had he thought this as Iroh shoved the biscuit in his mouth. "If the king cannot choose a husband for the princess, than she will be wed to…" Marik stopped, acting surprised at the next line. "Oh, this is interesting."

"What? Who?" Iroh asked. The suspense was killing him.

"The royal visor, why that's me." Marik said, still acting shocked.

Iroh took the scroll from Marik to make sure that was true and not some sort of mistake. "I think the law clearly states that only a prince can marry the princess."

Marik pulled the scroll back before Iroh got a good look at it and held the Millennium Rod up to his face as it began to glow and place Iroh in another trance. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, sir."

"Desperate times…call for desperate…measures." Iroh repeated, completely void of emotion or free will.

"The princess will marry me."

"The princess will…" Iroh started, but he broke free of Marik's mind control and pushed the Rod out of his face. "But your so old."

Now Marik was really mad that he was called old by a guy WAY older than him. "The princess WILL marry me!" Marik demanded, putting the Rod back into Iroh's face and re-hypnotizing him.

"The princess will marry…" Iroh started again. This time when he broke out of the trance, it was because of the trumpets and drums he heard playing in the distance. "What is that noise?" Iroh ran to his balcony and saw a parade of sorts making its way through the streets of Cartoonia towards the castle. Marik and Raleigh slowly joined Iroh to see what was interrupting their scheme. "Oh, Marik, look at the festivities. Is it a holiday or something?"

The parade itself consisted of numerous performers and what not. Amongst them was a familiar red, robotic elephant being driven by our chubby anti-hero, Wario. The leader of the parade was Mask, who had used his powers to make his face a normal skin tone. He was showing off by twirling a flaming baton skillfully as the parade performers began singing.

Musicians_**: Make way for Prince Ali**_

_****_Sword jugglers_**: Say hey! It's Prince Ali**_

Mask jumped out of the parade, shoved his baton into Gonzo's mouth, and began to sing. _****_

Mask_**: Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar  
Hey you!  
Let us through!  
It's a bright new star!  
Oh Come!  
Be the first on your block to meet his eye!**_

Mask began to dance around with different spectators. As he ran by a stand selling pots, he clanged them all together receiving a nasty look from the stand owner, Pete. Mask however beat on Pete's stomach like a drum, and continued sing._****_

Make way!  
Here he comes!  
Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
Are you gonna love this guy!

Several fans that had been hiding the person on top of Sparx's back. At this moment, they all came back to show it was Ben, or Prince Bali Timbuktu, as he and the others agreed that using his real name would bring suspicion from the city._****_

Prince Bali! Fabulous he!  
Bali Timbuktu  
Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee!

Mask ran over to where Cad and his men Lockdown and Skulker stood. Mask, knowing all the trouble these guys caused for Ben in the past from hearing Ben's life story on the way over, pulled the rug they were standing on out from under their feet. Though initially meant to cause them to hit the ground in pain, they had landed on their knees in bowing positions. The three hunters looked up to see Sparx wave at them with his trunk. Over on the palace balcony, Iroh was nodding his head back and forth having found the tune rather catchy, and he wasn't the only one. Raleigh found the song so entertaining that he began to dance on Marik's shoulder. Marik was not pleased to see someone appear out of the thin blue ruining his plans, so when he saw Raleigh dancing, he gave him a sharp glare. Raleigh got the idea and stopped dancing.

_**Now, try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your sunday salaam  
The come and meet his spectacular coterie  
**_

Mask used a wheelbarrow to pick up numerous bystanders, who stacked up upon each other. This allowed each of the viewers to have the chance to shake hands with Ben. Although, gravity thought against this plans as the six men on top fell down on top of Ben. Everyone watching winced at the incident. Mask took a look around and when he was sure that no one was watching he used his magic to make Ben super strong so he could lift those men easily. Not only did he lift them, but Ben also assorted them into a festive shape.

_**Prince Bali!  
Mighty is he!  
Bali Timbuktu  
Strong as ten regular men, definitely!**_

While everyone was watching Ben, Mask snuck into the crowd and turned himself into an old man as he addressed two men named Carl Fredricksen and Horace Nebbercracker. 

Old man Mask_**: He faced the galloping hordes**_

Mask then turned into a child and approached the children Ben saved earlier on, Andy and Molly._**  
**_

Kid Mask_**: A hundred bad guys with swords**_

Wario was listening to the song and realized how popular it was becoming. He didn't want to be left out so he decided to sing along._**  
**_

Wario_**: Who sent those goons to their lords?  
Why, Prince Bali**_

Male chorus_**: He's got seventy-five golden dragons**_

Mask appeared before the readers disguised as a reporter named Chet Youbetcha saying, "This is Ma,…er Chet Youbetcha saying, aren't they fabulous folks?"_**  
**_

Female chorus_**: Purple peacocks  
He's got fifty-three  
**_

Mask appeared again, this time disguised as a reporter named Keely Teslow. "Fabulous. I just love the colors." 'Keely' said.

Mask_**: When it comes to exotic-type pokémon**_

Mask came back to Andy and Molly in the form of a Meowth and then again in the form of a Pikachu._**  
**_

Meowth Mask_**: Has he got a zoo?  
**_

Pikachu Mask_**: I'm telling you, **_

Chorus_**: it's a world-class menagerie**_

The Sinister Sisters: Scarlett, Sage, and Sapphire, the same three who had been mocking Ben not too long ago were watching the parade, completely entranced by "Prince Bali." Mask appeared behind them dressed as a witch, much to Ben's amusement.

Witch Mask_**: Prince Bali! Handsome is he, Bali Timbuktu**_

_**(**_Sinister Sisters_**: There's no question this Bali's alluring)  
That physique! How can I speak**_

_**(Never ordinary, never boring)  
Weak at the knee**_

By this point, Julie had come out onto her bedroom balcony. She had come to watch the parade, it's kind of hard to ignore. Mask had used his magic to make Ben unbelievingly muscular. While the Sinister sisters were impressed, Julie rolled her eyes thinking Ben was just another pompous prince.

_**(Everything about the man just plain impresses)**_

_**Well, get on out in that square  
(He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!)**_

_**Adjust your veil and prepare  
(He's about to pull my heart asunder!)**_

_**To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Bali!  
(And I absolutely love the way he dresses!)**_

Ben blew a kiss to the Sinister sisters causing them to pass out into Mask's arms. Julie simply scoffed and left, not waiting to hear the rest of the song. The parade continued by showing off a group of monkeys._****_

Chorus_**: He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys  
(**_Greedo, Skulker, Krabb_**: He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)  
And to view them he charges no fee**_

Ben had baskets full of gold which he through out into the streets where numerous citizens ran to take.

_**(**_Poor people_**: He's generous, so generous)  
He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies  
(**_Servants_**: Proud to work for him)  
They bow to his whim love serving him  
They're just lousy with loyalty to Bali! Prince Bali!**_

The parade had made its way all the way up to the palace's front door. Iroh, full of excitement and glee from the spectacle and the prospect of a new suitor, ran over to the door to let in the parade. Just as he started to open the door, Marik ran up and forced it close. He couldn't allow another prince to jeopardize his plans. But his actions didn't stop the parade. The parade performers kept pushing on the door until it flew open and crushed Marik and Raleigh up against the wall._****_

Mask_**: Prince Bali!  
Amorous he! Bali Timbuktu  
Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see**_

Mask ran over to Iroh and put his arm over his shoulder as if they were buddies. The door came off the wall slightly to reveal a flat and seething Marik and Raleigh. Mask threw Iroh into his throne so he could see the end of the show.

_**And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by  
**_

Chorus_**: With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
With his bears and lions  
A brass band and more  
With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers  
His birds that warble on key**_

Mask, while nobody was looking, flew back into his lamp, cleverly hidden under Ben's hat. Marik was meanwhile forcing all the parade outside, with the exception of Sparx, Wario, Ben, and Beldum. Speaking of whom, Beldum flew down with Ben on his back down to Iroh where Ben took a bow.

_**Make way for prince Bali!**_

Marik slammed the palace doors shut, bringing an end to the song. Iroh was impressed.

"Oh that was marvelous, terrific, wonderful." Iroh said excitedly with applause.

"Your majesty, I have journeyed a great length to seek your niece's hand in marriage." Ben said, deepening his voice to pull the charade over even more.

"Of course, Prince Bali Timbuktu. I am most delighted to meet you." Iroh took Ben's hand and shook it before turning him to face Marik. "And this is my royal advisor Marik, he's delighted to meet you too."

"Ecstatic." Marik said without any emotion. This guy was ruining everything. "But I'm afraid Prince Tobacoo,"

"Timbuktu." Ben corrected.

"Whatever, you can't just come parading in here uninvited and expect to…" Marik was cut off by Iroh.

"My goodness, I've never seen quite an interesting creature like this before." Iroh said, referring to Beldum. Beldum's eye had a happy gleam in it to receive such praise from the king. "You don't suppose I could…" Iroh clearly wanted to ride around on Beldum's back like Ben.

"Why certainly your majesty. Allow me." Ben got off of Beldum and gave Iroh support onto Beldum. Iroh's weight was actually rather painful, but Beldum could manage, anything for the king. Just as Beldum was about to take off, Marik stomped his foot down on Beldum. Now that really hurt.

"Sir, as your advisor, I advise against this." Marik said. If this guy got on Iroh's good side, there was no doubt he could actually earn Julie's affection.

"Oh, learn to have a little fun in your life Marik." Iroh said while pushing Marik's foot off Beldum. Once free of the extra weight, Beldum and Iroh took off and flew like crazy through the throne room.

Marik began to approach Ben when he bumped into Wario, who had just been standing off to the side watching the entire meeting. "Hey, watch where your going man." Wario walked away grumbling to himself a couple of insults. Marik gave a back look at Wario. There was something familiar about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Whatever.

"So, where are you from again, Prince Bali?" Marik questioned how legit this guy really was.

"Um, a far away land." Ben hadn't created an idea of a place to actually be prince of. "In fact, it's so far away, I bet you've never even heard of it."

Marik smiled, he was getting somewhere, "Try me."

"If I can say something: DUCK AND COVER!" Wario yelled as he jumped to the floor. Both Ben and Marik gave him a confuse look, until they were nearly hit in the head by Iroh and Beldum.

Raleigh had been unfortunate enough to be caught into the insane flight pattern. To make things worse, he was on Beldum's eye, so Beldum couldn't see and crashed right into a pillar. Iroh and Beldum were alright, Raleigh was another story. The impact flattened him and resulted in him falling to the floor. His head hurt so bad that instead of seeing little birds, he saw little Irohs riding little Beldums saying, "Who wants a biscuit?" repeatedly.

"Look out everyone, I'm coming in for a landing." Iroh and Beldum did a triple loopty-loop before landing right in the middle of the room at the feet of Ben, Wario, and Marik.

"You're a natural my liege." Marik said, albeit sarcastically.

Beldum's eye had become a swirl from how dizzy he was. Sparx caught him with his trunk. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked in a whisper.

"Be-be-beldum."

"Yes, I am quite skilled aren't I? But enough about me, this is about you my boy. You are quite an impressive youth, and you are a prince none the less." Iroh said to the others, all the while patting Ben on the back. He then took Marik aside to speak with him in private. "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Julie after all."

Marik was enraged, his plans were going fine until this guy came into the picture. "I don't him sire."

"Oh, nonsense Marik. If there is one thing I pride myself in is that I'm an excellent judge of character." Iroh retorted.

"Oh yes, an excellent judge of character, NOT." Raleigh said to himself, recovering from his previous injury.

At this moment, Julie entered the room without receiving any notice as the conversation continued.

"I have a feeling that Julie will like this one." Iroh said happily.

"And I have a feeling that I will like Princess Julie." Ben said just as happily.

"Your highness, no. I must intercede on Julie's behalf." Marik said, throwing himself between Ben and Iroh. His actions made Julie angry. "This boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?" Marik said, getting in Ben's face.

"Your majesty, I am Prince Bali Timbuktu!" Ben said, messing his hand in Marik's hair. This resulted in it being messed up. Marik fixed it in annoyance as Ben went on. "Just let her meet me. I will win your princess' heart." Ron said.

"How dare you!" Julie shouted. Everyone looked surprised, not noticing her there at all. They pretended to have been discussing something else all together.

"And that is why we eat American tomatoes." Iroh said, changing the topic to something completely random.

"Well I think that tomatoes from Chile taste juicier." Wario said, playing along.

"I know what you're doing. All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" Julie said storming out of the room.

"Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Bali. Just give Julie time to cool down. Now, why don't I show you all to your quarters." Iroh said as he, Ben, Sparx, Beldum, and Wario exited.

"Sounds good to me, where's the grub?" Wario asked.

Marik was furious. Now his plans were delayed. "I think it's time to say good bye to Prince Tobacco." he said, sending a death glare at Ben.

…

AN: And now we see the plot unfold some more. I'd just like to say I am so sorry I didn't get this out sooner. I had the SAT last weekend and that put me behind. Next time, you'll get a whole new world of entertainment and romance.

Characters: Pete(Disney), Chet Youbetcha(Fairly Oodparents), Carl Fredricksen(Up), Horace Nebbercracker(Monster House), Keely Teslow(Phil of the Future), Meowth and Pikachu(Pokémon).


	9. A Whole New World

Forgot to mention a joke to Hey Arnold!: The Movie in the previous chapter, look for it.

…

After the show, our heroes were given a small guest house on the castle's premises. While Ben was pacing back and forth, worried about his impression on Julie, no one seemed to care. Sparx was attempting to eat a banana, but he couldn't thanks to his new elephant body, Wario was stuffing his face full of food from the meal he requested with Iroh, and Beldum and Mask were playing chess, with Beldum winning.

"Go on, make a move." Mask said impatiently, waiting for Beldum continue their game. Unfortunately, he got what he wanted and Beldum made a move, and put him in checkmate. "Oh, that's a good move." Mask turned into Rodney Dangerfield and faced the readers, "I can't believe it, I lost to an arm."

"Mask, I need help." Ben said, things hadn't ran to smoothly when he came in today.

"All right, sparky, here's the wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya follow me?" said Mask, in the form of a gangster.

"What?" Ben asked. Why couldn't Mask just give a straight answer?

Mask summoned a chalkboard which had each of his words appear on it. "Tell her the…" Mask flipped the chalkboard over to show his final word in big neon letters, "TRUTH!"

Ben waved his hand at the chalkboard causing it to vanish. "No way, if Julie knew I was just some streetrat loser she'd laugh at me."

Mask turned Ben's hat into a lampshade and himself into a light bulb over Ben's head. "Women love a guy who can make them laugh." Ben reached up and pulled a chain to turn off Mask's light bulb body.

Mask returned to normal holding Ben's hat. He gave a sad sigh as he continued , "Ben, all joking aside, you should just be yourself."

"That's the last thing I want to be." Ben retorted. He took his hat back and threw his cape over his shoulder. "Okay, I'll go see her. I got to be cool, smooth, confident. How do I look?"

"Like a prince." Mask said sadly. He knew that Ben shouldn't be someone he isn't, but there was no arguing with him. He watched as Beldum carried Ben up to the balcony by Julie's room.

Inside Julie's room, she was sitting on her bed with Ship comforting her. She would eventually be forced to marry someone she didn't love, her uncle and Marik made that clear.

"Princess Julie?"

"Who's there?" Julie got up from her bed to see who could be out on her balcony.

"It is I, Prince Bali…" Ben stopped himself and deepened his voice so he wouldn't be recognized. "Prince Bali Timbuktu."

"Go away I do not want to see you." Julie said.

"No, no, please princess. Give me a chance." Ben ran tried to run into Julie's room and convince her to give him a chance, but Ship appeared and, using his powers to turn into a large fighting robot, threatened Ben to back away.

"Just leave me alone." Julie said, not caring about someone who would just want her as a trophy wife.

Ship jumped and tried to strangle Ben, who was holding him off with the best of his ability.

"Down, down, down boy, down!" Ben said.

From below, Mask and Beldum watched. "How's our beau doing?" Mask ask quietly. Beldum turned upside down and floated upwards a bit, acting like a dead fish. Mask face palmed in frustration and worry.

Julie eyed Ben suspiciously. His hat had fallen off with the struggle between him and Ship. Without it, he looked awfully familiar.

"Wait, wait. Do I know you?" Julie asked.

Ben quickly put his hat back on as Ship got off him. He was thankful the _dog_ had stopped attacking, but was worried he would be found out. "Uh, no, no." he said quickly.

"You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace." Julie said.

Ben started to get nervous. The last thing he needed was to be discovered as a nobody. "The marketplace?" Benn said, trying to act as surprised as possible. "I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met." Ben said. Julie and Ship looked at each other in suspicion. They weren't buying that massive lie.

"No,I guess not." Julie said, figuring she should just let the topic die. A bee appeared around Ben's ear. In reality, it was Mask in the form of a bee.

"Enough about you,Casanova. Talk about her! She's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes. Anything-pick a feature!" Mask said. His voice have miniaturized itself to fit his new form. Not to mention he was loud enough only for Ben to hear him

"Um, Princess Julie? You're very..." Ben started to say. He wanted to compliment her, but he couldn't think of anything.

"Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!" Ben said.

"Punctual!" Ben finally said.

"Punctual?" Julie asked. What kind of compliment is that?

"Sorry." Mask said.

"Beautiful." Ben said, correcting himself.

"Nice recovery." Mask said.

"I'm rich too, you know." Julie said smiling. She had an idea to see what motives Ben had at marrying her.

"Yeah." said Ben.

"The niece of a king." Julie said, getting closer to Ben.

"I know." Ben said getting nervous. This was a little uncomfortable for him.

Julie got up in his face. "A fine prize for any prince to marry." she said.

"Uh, right. Right. A prince like me." Ben said.

"Warning! Warning!" Mask said, buzzing in Ben's ear. He could see what Julie was up to.

"Right, a prince like you." Julie said, acting like she was really interested in Ben. Suddenly, she pulled his hat down over his head. "And every other stuffed shirt,swaggering, peacock I've met!"

Mask imitated a pilot making a crash landing. "Mayday! Mayday!" the genie shouted.

"Just go jump off a balcony!" Julie said walking away in anger.

"Stop her! Stop her! Do you want me to sting her?" Mask asked. How that would help, I have no idea.

"Buzz off!" Ben said.

"Okay, fine. But remember _bee_ yourself!" Mask said before going back to the lamp.

"Yeah right." Ben said.

"What?" Julie asked. She hadn't said anything to him.

"Uh, you're right. You aren't just some prize to be won." Ben said, covering his previous statement. "You should be free to make your own choice."

Julie and Ship looked confused. Wasn't this guy out just to become the king?

"I'll go now." Ben said. He jumped off the balcony, just like Julie told him.

"No!" Julie shouted. She might not have wanted him around, but she didn't want him to suicide himself.

"What?" Ben said, his head popping out from behind the edge of the balcony.

"How-how are you doing that?" Julie said, clearly amazed.

Ben rose up into view standing on Beldum's back. "A beldum. A shining one, none the less." Ben said.

"It's lovely." Julie said.

"Beldum." Beldum said happily, flattered that Julie thought that about him.

"You, uh, you don't want to go for a ride, do you? We could get out of the palace, see the world." Ben said.

"Is he safe?" Julie asked, staring at Beldum.

"Sure. Do you trust me?" Ben asked.

"What?" Julie exclaimed, remembering that sentence from a few days before.

"Do you trust me?" Ben asked, holding out his hand exactly like before.

"Yes!" she said smiling. This was all too familiar to be a coincidence.

Ben took Julie's hand and assisted her onto Beldum's back.

Beldum shot off quickly. Julie looked down, impressed with the situation. Ship turned into a space ship to follow the two.

"Ship, stay." Julie said.

Ship obeyed and rested down on the balcony to wait for Julie's return. The princess and the thief-disguised-as-a-prince flew on top of the pokémon over the wall of the castle and into Cartoonia's city.

Inside Mask's lamp, Mask is sitting in an armchair watching everything on a TV. "You know what this moment needs, MUSIC!" Mask exclaimed, facing the reader. Mask took out a music book labeled _Romantic Tunes_. "Let's see now. We have _Can You Feel the Love Tonight, Bella Note, Heaven's Light, _about 20 songs from the Beatles. Oh, here it is, _A Whole New World_." Mask slammed the book shut and turned into a small band and conductor. The conductor Mask raised his…stick thing (what's it called again?) and the band Masks started playing music.

Ben: _**I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?**_

As Ben, Julie, and Beldum flew through the alleys of Cartoonia, Beldum flew close enough to a vase of flowers that Ben could pick one and hand it to Julie, which she accepted._****_

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a mystic pokémon ride

Beldum took the couple into the sky, over the clouds to show Ben and Julie the star filled night sky._****_

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

Julie was overjoyed by the beautiful sights of the world and the chance to be out of the castle that she couldn't help but sing along,_**  
**_  
Julie: _**A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
that now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

Beldum flew the group around a cloud, shaping it like an ice cream cone (minus the cone)._**  
**_  
Ben: _**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

Julie: _**Unbelievable sights**_

The trio flew past another couple, consisting of what appeared to be an Arabian princess and an Arabian prince, who was actually just a commoner disguised as a prince thanks to magic. The two of them were riding on a purple magic carpet. This particular couple happened to be singing the same exact song.

Ben and Julie looked at each other nervously before flying away, not wanting to interrupt the actual film.

_**Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**_

Beldum did a series of tricks with Ben and Julie on his back. At one point he did a back flip and had the two falling out of the sky, but he caught them. Neither Ben nor Julie thought they were in any danger, rather they enjoyed it.

_**Through an endless diamond sky**_

The sea of clouds finally ended and Beldum plunged out of the sky at high speeds. Out of fear, Julie covered her eyes, but Ben uncovered them so she could enjoy the sights.

Julie: _**A whole new world**_  
Ben: _**Don't you dare close your eyes  
**_Julie: _**A hundred thousand things to see**_  
Ben: _**Hold your breath - it gets better**_  
Julie: _**I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be**_

Beldum had flown the group over France. Here we see a hunched-backed man named Quasimodo ringing the bells on Notre Dame. As he looked out through a hole in the wall, he saw our beloved couple on their date. Rather than being shocked as most would be, he waved to Ben and Julie, who waved back. Unfortunately, Quasi leaned out too far and pulled the bell out of place and it went crashing down through the chapel. Ben and Julie winced at the accident and moved on.

Ben: _**A whole new world**_  
Julie: _**Every turn a surprise**_  
Ben: _**With new horizons to pursue**_  
Julie: _**Every moment gets better**_

The next stop on the traveling date was to the African savannah. The stopped near a group of lions. Surprisingly, the lions weren't provoked. Actually, these lions seemed rather friendly to Ben and Julie. Julie even got to pet a cub named Simba.

Both: _**I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you**_

The two eventually sailed right over a lake in near Italy. Ben, being a gentleman, picked an apple off of a tree and rolled it over his arm, just like he had when he brought Julie home. Julie caught the apple and smiled. More pieces to the puzzle.

Ben:_** A whole new world  
**_Julie:_** A whole new world  
**_Ben:_** That's where we'll be  
**_Julie:_** That's where we'll be  
**_Ben:_** A thrilling chase  
**_Julie:_** A wondrous place  
**_Both:_** For you and me**_

Julie rested her head on Ben's shoulder as the song ended and Beldum flew off to their next, and final location for the evening.

…

The final location was Disneyland, which was having a late night party with parades, fireworks, and great food. Our heroes are watching this all from a building, far off not to be seen, but close enough to see the show. Beldum was resting up from all the flying he had done while Ben and Julie watched the show together.

"This evening has been the most wondrous of my entire life." Julie said.

"Yeah." Ben said, not really paying attention now. He was too happy, and too tired.

Julie looked at him and smirked. Time to test her theory. "It's a shame Sparx couldn't see all this."

"Nah, he hates fireworks." Ben said. Beldum's eye went wide, soon followed by Ben's. Ben let the secret out, sort of. "Wait, what I mean is…"

"I knew it! You are the boy I met in the market place! Why did you lie to me?" Julie demanded.

"Julie, I'm sorry." Ben pleaded.

"Did you think I was stupid?" Julie asked, a bit concerned.

"NO!" Ben shouted. That wasn't the case at all.

"That I wouldn't figure it out?" Julie said.

"No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't. No, that's not what I meant." Ben stated. He looked over at Beldum, who was giving him a stern look and motioning that Ben tell Julie what was really going on.

"Who are you? Tell me the truth!" Julie demanded.

"The truth...the truth is...I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life. " Ben said.

"Beldum." Beldum said(it was probably something like _Oh brother _given how bad Ben is milking this lie).

"But I really am a prince!" Ben said. The feather on his hat fell over his eyes as if trying to tell him to cut it out with the lies.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Julie asked.

"Well, you know, um...royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think?" Ben said.

"Not that strange." Julie said, remembering her actions from earlier. She flicked up the feather and cuddled with Ben. Ben gave a sigh of relief; he could still pull this off yet. Beldum, although opposed to the lies, couldn't help but sigh dreamily at the sight.

…

There you have it, CH. 9. Sorry I'm late, but this time I CAN blame homework and school. At any rate, next time…you know what happens next time, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this story now would you?

Characters: Quasimodo(The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Simba(The Lion King), guess who cameoed in this chapter.


	10. Marik's True Colors

Later, the romantics returned to Julie's balcony. It was late and they both would need to get their rest for the night.

"Good night, my handsome prince." Julie said. She was extremely happy; not only had she been reunited with Ben, but he was also a prince, meaning they could be together.

"Sleep well, princess." Ben said. They leaned in for a kiss. Beldum decided that things needed to pick up the pace. He raised Ben, causing Ben and Julie to kiss sooner than expected. The two were shocked, but didn't mind in the long run. Julie walked back to her room. She stopped for a moment, turned and winked, and entered the room.

"Yes!" Ben said, falling back on Beldum. They slowly went back down to the ground and towards the guest room. "For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right." Ben said. Even though things hadn't worked out when he showed up that day, he finally had Julie loving him just like before.

Suddenly, five sets of hands (actually, 8 hands, a hook, and a claw) grabbed him. Ben tried to shout for help, but a gag was tied around his mouth. Ben looked up to see his attackers were Cad and his men. He looked around to see where Sparx and Wario were. He then saw the monkey/elephant hanging in a net. Wario locked in a cage, and was rather sore about it considering he kept jumping and struggling to get out. Beldum was stuck to magnet on a tree by a Lockdown. Ben's arms and legs were chained to his body. As Ben continued to struggle, a golden rod was shoved into the ground in front of his face. Ben looked up to see Marik and Raleigh, the former was glaring and the later smiling sadistically.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Tobacco." Marik said. As he walked away, he told the guards, "Kill him, but not violently and far from here so we won't be traced back to his death. Also, make sure he's never found." Cad grabbed Ben's shoulder and used a special electrocution device to shock Ben into unconsciousness.

…

Ben had been taken far out of Cartoonia's limits by the bounty hunters. He was thrown off a cliff into the ocean with a cement block around his feet. Cad laughed viciously as he watched Ben fall. If Ben ever was found, the Mafia would be blamed instead of them.

Ben regained consciousness and realized the dire situation he was. No matter how he struggled he couldn't break free. Eventually he reached the bottom. As he continued to struggle, he noticed his hat resting off to the side, Mask's lamp lying in it. Ben didn't have the strength to break free, but he had the strength to move. Unfortunately, that block of cement made him slow and it eventually tipped over and landed in the sand next to the lamp. Ben finally couldn't hold his breath any longer and passed out, but his hands landed next to the lamp giving it a small rub. **HALLEILUIA**!

Mask came out of the lamp, although he was covered in soap suds, wasn't wearing his clothes, had a towel around his waist and had a shower cap on his head, both objects being redundant since he has no hair and his legs are a wisp. "This is just like ordering Chinese take out, you're in the shower when you're needed. No matter, what's the deal Ben." Mask said. He turned around and saw Ben drowning. "Ben!" Mask exclaimed, poofing his clothes on. "Okay, Ben, snap out of it! I can't give you another freebie, you need to use a wish! You have to say 'Mask, I wish for you to save my life.' Come on Benjamin Kirby Tenyson." Mask shook Ben hastily trying to make him conscious. Ben's head merely bobbed from being shaken. "I'll take that as a yes." Mask said, not wanting Ben to die. "Awooga, Awooga!" Mask transfigured himself into a German submarine, complete with German commands, as he pulled Ben out of the water and onto the cliff he was thrown off of.

Ben, regaining consciousness and air, began coughing water out of his lungs. "Hey, Ben, you okay?" Mask asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Mask, I don't know how…" Ben started. He would have died if Mask hadn't acted, not all genies are kind like that. "Thanks." Ben got up and hugged Mask, who returned it.

"It's no problem. I'm getting a little fond of you too. Not that I want to pick curtains or anything like that." Mask said as he carried Ben back to the castle of Cartoonia.

…

In her room, Julie was brushing her hair and humming out the tune to _A Whole New World_. "Julie?" Julie stopped and turned around to see Iroh, with a blank and very creepy looking stare in his eyes, was at the door to her room.

"Oh, Uncle, I had the most wonderful evening. I'm so happy." Julie said getting up to greet her uncle.

"As you should be. I have chosen a husband for you." Iroh said, void of all emotion. Julie gave a confused stare, what is he talkinig about? "You will be wed to Marik." The second door to the room opened to reveal Marik and Raleigh, standing behind it, both smiling like the Cheshire cat.

Julie gasped in shock. She couldn't marry Marik, not only was he a bad person but he was pretty old compared to her. Marik, meanwhile, took his chance. "Speechless I see. I like that in a woman, especially my wife."

"No! Uncle, I choose Prince Bali, I wish to marry him." Julie said desperately.

"Prince Bali left." Marik said, sounding as innocent as he could, which wasn't very much.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Marik!"

Everyone turned, except Iroh who was still brainwashed, to see Ben, drenched and tired, standing at the door.

"Prince Bali!" Julie cried in relief.

"What?" Marik cried in shock and annoyance.

"How did he…" Raleigh started, but stopped when he remembered he shouldn't be talking. He gave out a croak to try and act stupid.

"Why don't you tell them what really happened, Marik? You tried to have me killed." Ben said angrily to Marik's face.

"What? That's outlandish. My liege, he's obviously lying." Marik said, holding the Millennium Rod up to his face.

"Obviously…lying." Iroh repeated, Marik's mind control too great for him. Ben saw the Rod's glow and caught on to what Marik was up to.

"Uncle, what's wrong with you?" Julie asked in concern.

"I know what's wrong with him." Ben said as he pushed Marik aside and took the Rod from him. Ben than threw it on the ground, but it didn't break.

"Please, you honestly think you can destroy a Millennium Item that easily." Marik said calmly.

Ben glared at Marik. "Okay, desperate times call for desperate measures." Ben said, grabbing a device on his wrist known as the Ultimatrix and activated it. In a flash of green light, a blue moth like person with a green hourglass symbol on its chest. This is Ben, only he's now in a form he calls…

"Big Chill!" Ben yelled. Everyone starred in shock at Ben's transformation, except Iroh for obvious reasons. Ben lifted the Rod and threw it into the air and breathed on it, which sent subzero air onto it. The ice breath froze the Rod over and eventually it became so cold it cracked and shattered. With the Millennium Rod destroyed, Iroh snapped out of the trance.

"NO!" Marik yelled as his weapon was destroyed.

"What, what's going on?" Iroh asked. He then looked at Ben, still as Big Chill. "And who are you?"

Ben returned to normal and picked up the remains of the Rod. "Your highness, Marik has been controlling you with this." Ben said, handing Iroh the bits and pieces of the Rod.

"What? Marik? Why, you, you…TRAITOR!" Iroh yelled in outrage. Marik began to back away nervously as Ben, Julie, and Iroh approached him.

"Now, now. Let's not do anything rash. I can explain this all perfectly." Marik said.

"Guards! Guards! Arrest Marik! Arrest him immediately!" Iroh shouted. He had enough of Marik's lies.

"Well, we're dead. Dig a grave for the two of us, cause we're dead." Raleigh said to Marik, giving up all hope.

Marik looked around for a chance of escape and saw Mask's lamp sticking out of Ben's hat, which hung on his belt. Marik smiled evilly, preparing to take it. His actions were cut off when Krabb and Greedo came and grabbed.

"What you idiots doing? You serve me." Marik seethed.

"_Not exactly. We prefer to stay employed, so we serve the king." _Greedo said in his native language.

Marik growled as he pulled out a small vile with a black liquid in it. "This isn't the end of things, boy!" Marik said to Ben before smashing the vile on the ground. The result was a shadowy smoke screen. When the smoke cleared, Greedo and Krabb were strangling each other, thinking they had Marik. When they realized their mistake, they let go and ran off down the hall.

"Find him, don't let him escape." Iroh ordered. He then turned and sulked a bit. Marik was a traitor, what a fool he's been.

"Julie, are you alright?" Ben asked.

"I'm fine thanks." Julie said. The two were about to kiss, but Iroh walked through them and unintentionally stopped the kiss.

"Marik, my closest and trusted advisor and friend was plotting against me the whole time. I can't believe what this world is coming to. I have never seen such despicable…" Iroh stopped when he realized what he just interrupted. His sorrow quickly turned to joy. "Could it be? My niece has chosen a suitor at long last?" Iroh asked. Julie nodded her head smiling, this was true love. "Praise the Lord on High, oh I could kiss you my boy." Iroh said hugging Ben happily. "But I won't, I'll let my niece do that. Oh you two will be so happy together. I'll have you wed as soon as possible. And then my boy, you will be king."

"King?" Ben asked, excited at first, but he realized he wasn't fit to be a king and frowned.

"Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" Iroh said happily.

Ben and Julie hugged one another, but Ben didn't feel right. He was lying and deceiving these people, true for love, but he still knew it was wrong. He started thinking of his deal with Mask. He just hit a bump in the plan.

…

Marik and Raleigh burst into Marik's secret lab. Raleigh hopped over to his quarters and started placing as many weapons as he could in a suitcase. "Alright, I'll pack all the necessities: the guns, the swords, the knives." Raleigh said frantically as he packed, but stopped when he found a picture of him and Marik. "How about this picture? I think I'm making a face in it."

Marik's response was a fit of uncontrollable laughter as he beat his arms against the door. Raleigh looked at him in concern. "Oh dear, he's lost it. Marik, Marik!" Raleigh jumped up onto Marik's shoulder and began slapping him across the face. "Get a grip man, GET A GRIP!" Marik grabbed Raleigh tightly and started choking him. "Good grip." Raleigh said, gasping for air.

"That Prince Bali is no more than that rotten street urchin Ben Tenyson." Marik said in anger.

"Why of all the no good…ack." Raleigh said, before Marik started choking him again.

"He has the lamp." Marik said. He needed the lamp more than ever now that he doesn't have his Millennium Rod or his authority as advisor any more. Marik remembered something important; when Ben arrived as Prince Bali, he bumped into a fat man that had seemed familiar. There was only one way that was possible. He smiled evilly as a new plan formed in his head. "I think it's time to reunite with our old friend Wario."

…

Uh-oh, things are bound to get more hectic with Marik working full evil now. Now get ready for something completely different because next time we have a brand new piece of plot, which is kind of obvious given Marik's last line. On a further note the Ultramatrix(Ben 10:Ultimate Alien) was kind of needed this chapter since the Millennium Rod is technically indestructible. At any rate, 'til next time.


	11. Put One Foot in Front of the Other

Wario had not been pleased with how his life had been going. So far he's been eaten by the head of a dragon, trapped in an oil lamp with a nut job, forced into being the sidekick to a goody-two shoes, and now he's stuck in a cage thanks to those bounty hunters. "I hate my life." Wario shook the cage violently. What he hadn't noticed was that all his struggling had caused him to move to a separate area in the castle's grounds. "Somebody get me out of here, NOW!" Wario's struggling finally flipped him into the dirt. "Yeah, that's just great."

"Need a hand?"

Wario looked up to someone was opening the cage's door and offering their hand to help him up.

"Uh, thanks." Wario said, grabbing the person's hand and getting up onto his feet.

"Well, I still need you to finish your job."

"What do you mean by…" Wario looked to see he was talking to Marik, who was wearing the hooded cloak that he had when the two met up to find the Cave of Wonders. "You!" Wario said, shocked to see his old boss, unaware of his real identity.

"Nice to see you too, Wario. I see you're doing well." Marik said, acting kind to reacquire his lackey.

"No thanks to you. You fed me to a dragon."

"And I'm ever so sorry about that inconvenience. I never thought you would be harmed in that instant. I'm glad to see you're still fine."

"Hit the road."

Wario started to leave but Marik ran by his side to continue the conversation.

"I wish to reemploy your services Wario. I still need the lamp."

"Yeah, uh huh, sure. You seem to have forgotten to tell me about the 3 wishes and the weirdo that lives in it."

"Would you have believed me if I told you?"

"No." Wario admitted. The story does sound ludicrous in retrospect.

"At any rate, I require 3 wishes from that lamp, and I swear, once I'm done with them, you shall receive yours." Marik said, hiding a pair of crossed fingers behind his back.

"Well, I got something to say to you. I ain't gonna help you no more. I'm content with these royal guys. They give me food, money, and I get to live in the castle."

"But think about it Wario, once your 'friend' is done with his wishes, will you get any? Will you even get to keep all your rewards?"

Wario started to think about it and he hated to admit it, but Marik had a point. Once Mask was freed, he wouldn't get three wishes. And there was a chance that, if Ben learned of his criminal backgrounds, he would lose his life of privilege and be placed into prison.

Marik smiled under his hood to see he was getting somewhere. "If you bring me the lamp, I swear to let you keep all that AND your own wishes."

Wario glared at Marik. He wasn't just about to go back to helping this jerk. "Forget you, I'll get my own wishes without you."

"You won't last long without my help."

"Yes I will. Be…er, Bali would let me get a couple of wishes in before he makes his last wish." Wario lied. He knew Ben wouldn't allow him to make any wishes at the cost of his bedrail, which was likely.

Marik glared at Wario. Time to pull out his secret weapon. "Do you honestly believe he would do that for YOU!" Marik ranted. "He's a hero, you're a villain. That kind of combination never works in the end. You can't just become friends with a hero, its against the villain's code."

"There's a code for villainy?" Wario questioned. He quickly shook this off to retort. "Well who says I'm still a villain. I'm with these guys now, I'm practically a hero myself."

Marik lifted Wario by the collar and held him up to his face. "You said practically. You know as well as I do that you can't just go from bad to good. You are a criminal, you will always be a criminal and nothing will ever change that. Not even magic genie wishes can change that. You will always be bound to the powers of darkness." Marik dropped Wario on the ground and pulled out another vile with more black liquid in it. "When you come to your senses, I'll come to you." Marik threw the vile on the ground and made another escape via smoke screen.

Wario sat there for a moment taking in everything Marik just said. Was he right? Wario knew he wasn't the definition of good, but he hadn't considered himself evil anymore since he joined Ben's group. But still, he couldn't help but wonder if Marik was right.

…

Iroh was busy dealing with Cad and his men after Ben had told him what they did for Marik. All the bounty hunters were bowing to Iroh, Julie, and Ben.

"Forgive us. Marik made us believe that Prince Bali was a criminal. We were unaware he was attempting to take the throne." Cad said on behalf of himself and his men.

Iroh sighed, he still needed their help protecting Cartoonia. At least, as king, they had full loyalty to him, unless someone could out pay him. "Alright, I'm deducting your pay, but you are forgiven."

The bounty hunters sighed in relief and walked off; pleased to see they still have their jobs. Julie however had more interested in Ben's transformation. "So you can turn into different heroes with that device. Why didn't you use it when you were in danger with the guards?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, well, I only want to use my powers when they're really needed. I had other methods of getting out of that situation." Ben said. "I usually don't change in front of people. They find it weird."

"I don't find it weird." Julie said. And she really meant it, just because your different doesn't mean you're weird. Ben smiled, feeling better that Julie and Iroh accepted him for his powers.

"Well, I'd say it's time we all turn in for the evening, especially after all this chaos." Iroh said.

Both Ben and Julie agreed and all three left for their quarters. Ben's good mood fell like an anvil when he remembered that he still had his own demons to deal with. When he got to the guest house, Sparx and Beldum, both freed by Iroh and Ben, greeted him.

"So Ben, how are things with you know who?" Sparx asked.

"Oh, Julie. Yeah, she's happy, and Iroh said that we could wed as soon as possible." Ben said, half-heartedly.

"Which means your in the fast lane for the good life." Sparx said, unaware of Ben's turmoil.

"Beldum." Beldum said cheerfully, also unaware.

Ben dropped his hat, and Mask's lamp, onto a nearby chair. Mask flew out of the lamp. "Well I'll tell you guys how amazing this evening was. Not only did Ben win the heart of the princess, but he also beat that rotten advisor Marik. He's a hero, no a shinning example to heroes." Mask said excitedly. There was more to the night's adrenaline that caused this excitement, though. He knew that, now that Ben has used his first and second wishes, his freedom would be soon. "Now Ben, how are you feeling?"

"Like going to bed." Ben said as he dropped down onto his bed.

"Oh, come on, you don't want to celebrate?" Mask asked, too happy to be tired himself.

"Nah, I've had a long day. You can still party though." Ben said as he fell asleep.

"Well, thanks Ben. Now, what do you guys want to do?" Mask turned around to see both Beldum and Sparx were asleep. Mask frowned, if his pals were all asleep, who would party with him?

It was at this moment that Wario came in, still thinking about what Marik said. Mask had a light bulb go off in his head, sure Wario was a jerk, but he still would be up for partying. "Wario, how would you like a night of free drinks and entertainment?"

"Whuh?" Wario said, having been too caught up in his thoughts and had been surprised when Mask addressed him.

"Do you want a party, my treat?" Mask asked.

Wario took it into thought. He did like stuff, especially when it was free.

"What's the catch?" Wario asked, suspicious since he and Mask weren't exactly buddies.

"No catch. I'm just so excited to get freed that I want to live it up tonight before I lose my full power."

Wario thought things over and looked at Mask. "Sure."

"ALRIGHT! I gotta see what's out there at this time of night." Mask shot off into his lamp to check phone books and address books for places still open. While in the lamp, Wario contemplated stealing it. Mere inches from it Wario stopped himself and looked at it. What should he do? Wario looked down and sighed in hopelessness. Mask reemerged immediately after that. "Hey, I found a great restaurant/bar downtown. You ready?" Wario just gave him a perplexed look.

…

The Poison Apple, formerly an all villains joint until the management decided to allow anyone in, and that gave them a profitable boom, but that's another story. The front doors of the restaurant burst open to reveal Mask and Wario. "Attention everybody." Mask shouted to the crowd. Everyone there was really drunk and intimidating in appearance, guess that's why they're still out this late. They really looked like they were going to bite Mask's head off. "All drinks on the house." After that, all the patrons broke out into cheers and ran over to the bar to get as drunk as possible. Although the bartender, Captain Hook, looked less than thrilled.

"Hey buddy, you better be able to pay in advance for all this, we don't just let people say 'all drinks on the house' unless they can back it up." Hook said. To comply, Mask snapped his fingers and a sack of gold appeared in the air and fell on Hook. Hook, after unburying himself looked at the massive payment. Before facing Mask and Wario. "Alright, what do ya need."

"A round for me and my bud..., well he's not my buddy. Uh, how about companion. You alright with that?" Mask asked.

"Meh." Wario said, still deep in thought.

"Okay then, a round for me and my companion." Mask said happily. Hook got down and brought up a pair of drinking glasses.

"Mind me asking, what's with the loose fortune?" Hook asked, pouring Mask's and Wario's drinks.

"Well you see, I have incredible magical powers, but I lose most of them tomorrow. I'd figure I'd use them while I still have them. And I think I found the right way to do it. Right Wario." Mask waited for a response, but got none. "Wario?" Mask looked down and saw Wario still depressed and just starring at his drink, his reflection looking back at him. "Alright, what gives? I've only known you for a few days, and I know you'd spring at free stuff, especially beer, so what gives?"

Wario looked up at Mask and gave a heavy sigh. "I can't help but feel that I'm not doing the right thing." Wario said. "I mean, I've done countless terrible things to people, I've stolen from the innocent and laughed at them, I've kidnapped people for ransoms, and I've killed people, and yet I'm now working along side a goody-two-shoes, his pet monkey, a floating metal arm, and a green faced goof! It doesn't make any sense! I can't just go from bad to good! I'm not a good person! I'M A CRIMINAL! And nothing's ever going to change that." Wario said, looking down in a mix of sorrow and defeat.

Mask starred at him for a moment, and then he started to chuckle. That chuckle soon developed into a full blown laugh and he fell out of his seat. Wario just glared at him. "I'm serious about this."

Mask got up and wiped a tear from his eye as he slowed his laughter. "Sorry, it's just that you think you can't change while everyone else can."

Wario just starred at Mask like he was insane. "He's right." Hook said, joining the conversation. "Take me for example, I was an all around creep before I finally learned that being evil just holds back your full potential."

Wario just blew the two off as he turned back to his drink. "Like I could change. You can't just go from bad to good like it's a walk in the park."

"Well that's just it." Mask said. "Going from bad to good is like taking your first step." With that, Mask jumped out of his seat and started to sing.

Mask: _**Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be walking cross the floor**_

Mask summoned a door in the middle of the room. As the song progressed he walked across the floor to said door, opened it, and stepped through it.

_**Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be walking out the door**_

Mask reappeared behind Wario and Hook, startling the two, as the song progressed.

_****_

You never will get where you're going  
If you never get up on your feet

Mask began to walk backwards, during which he began to walk into the air.

_**Come on, there's a good tail wind blowing  
A fast walking man is hard to beat**_

Hook understood what Mask was doing and decided to help. He jumped over the counter and began walking across the floor. An invisible chorus began to sing along._****_

Chorus: _**Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be walking cross the floor**_

Hook, during his walk to the door, slipped on a puddle of water next to a wet floor sign he missed and ended up sliding across the rest of the room and through Mask's door.

_**Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be walking out the door  
**_

Hook finally came to a stop when he crashed into the wall. Several of the patrons found the song very catchy and had begun a conga line, with Mask as it's lead.

_****_Mask: _**If you want to change your direction  
If your time of life is at hand**_

Mask noticed that, aside from Wario, one person had yet to join the conga line, a legless man in a wheelchair known as Lieutenant Dan. Taking pity on the man, Mask zapped him with a beam of magic that made Dan grow legs.

_**Well don't be the rule be the exception  
A good way to start is to stand**_

Dan looked down at his newly grown legs. He hadn't walked in years. After giving them a couple of pokes and tests to see if they were real he stood up and was amazed he could walk again. He was more than pleased to join the conga line._****_

Chorus: _**Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be walking cross the floor  
Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be walking out the door  
**_

As the conga line continued it's dance through the door, Wario looked down at his drink, thinking about what Mask was saying as opposed to what Marik said. He looked down at the reflection in the cup to see his reflection was of him wearing his original clothing and with a more demonic appearance including fangs, glowing eyes, and bigger muscles.

_****_Wario: _**If I want to change the reflection  
I see in the mirror each morn**_

"Oh, you do?" Mask asked sarcastically.

_**You mean that it's just my election**_

"Just that." Mask said happily to see that Wario finally was understanding what he was saying.

_**To vote for a chance to be reborn**_

"You got it." Mask said. At the same point, Wario's reflection melted away to show what he was presently. Wario turned and got out of his seat and looked over towards Mask, Hook, and the rest of the bar patrons, who all stood on the other side of the door Mask had summoned. Wario took a step forward, but felt as though something was weighing him down. Wario, determined to reform, kept walking, despite how difficult it felt. The patrons began to sing their own verse, but slower to match Wario's speed.

Patrons: _**Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be walking cross the floor  
Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be walking out the door**_

Wario finally made to the door, and when he did, he felt like a load had been dropped off of him and he was able to walk normally again. He linked arms with Mask as the song came to a conclusion.

Mask, Wario, patrons, and chorus: _**Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be walking cross the floor  
Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be walking out the door**_

…

What everyone was unaware of was that Marik, having removed his cloak, was watching the entire song through his hour glass, Raleigh had been powering it on a treadmill just like before. "So much for his help. And now I'll have that song stuck in my head for the rest of the evening." Raleigh said, jumping off the treadmill to prevent a repetition of his previous experience.

"I should have known I couldn't trust that fool. Oh well, I suppose it's time for plan B." Marik said, Raleigh climbing onto his shoulder.

"What's plan B?"

"You will relieve Tenyson of the lamp."

"Oh." Raleigh said. His eyes shot wide as he did a double take to Marik's face. "WHAT?"

…

By now you all saw this coming, me not updating for a long period of time. My apologies. It took a while since originally I was going to use a song I made up, but the lines stunk, so I went with this. On the bright side, summer break begins with my update.

Characters: Hook (Shrek 2), Lieutenant Dan (Forrest Gump)

Locations: The Poison Apple (Shrek 2)

Song: Put One Foot In Front Of The Other (Santa Claus is Comin' to Town)


	12. Why Me?

Ben was in a state of turmoil. "King? They want to make me king?" he asked himself. Ben began to make his way back to his bed when Mask shot out of his lamp in an overjoyed manner.

"Huzzah! All hail the conquering hero!" Mask said. He then transfigured himself into a one man band, playing countless instruments to the tune of _Stars and Stripes Forever_. Ben, however, sadly made his way towards his room. Mask slowly came to a stop when he saw this. He thought things over for a moment before getting an idea and appearing before Ben. Mask put his hands together in a camera style before saying, "Ben, you've won the heart of a princess. What are you gonna do next?" Ben stopped and looked up at Mask before continuing into his room and collapsing on his bed. Mask looked at Ben in shock. Had he forgotten their deal? Maybe he only needed a reminder. Mask came up to Ben's side and whispered to him, "Your line is, I'm going to free Mask from being a genie."

Ben sighed and looked away. "Mask, I can't."

"Sure you can." Mask said enthusiastically. "All you gotta do is say," Mask grabbed Ben's head and made him mouth the words while doing a poor ventriloquism technique, "Mask, I wish you were free."

Ben pulled himself free from Mask's grip. "I'm serious. Look, I'm sorry, I really am. But they want to make me king. No! They want to make Prince Bali king. Without you, I'm just Ben."

"But Ben, you've won!" Mask said desperately trying to keep his deal going.

"Because of you! The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince?" Ben asked. "What if Julie finds out? I'll lose her. Mask, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free."

Mask looked both hurt and angry. "Hey, I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out." Mask said sarcastically. All the while he shrank down in size and got near his lamp. "Now, if you'll excuse me, master." Mask said with a sneer. He went back inside the lamp.

"Mask, I'm really sorry." Ben said. A tongue came out of the lamp's spout and gave him a raspberry. Ben got angry at Mask. Why couldn't he understand? "Well, fine. Then just stay in there!" Ben slammed a pillow on top of the lamp. He looked up to see Sparx, Beldum, and Wario staring from outside the window. They saw the whole thing.

"What are you guys looking at?" Ben said angrily. He soon regretted it when all three looked hurt by his words.

"Come on guys, let's leave Ben alone." Sparx said before leaving, followed by Beldum.

"I can't believe I finally become a good guy, and I get no respect." Wario said sadly, following Sparx and Beldum.

"No, no, guys, I'm sorry. Don't leave. I didn't mean it guys. Sparx, you know I wouldn't be mad at you. Wario, Beldum? Come on." Ben said apologetically, but in vain as his friends all left. "What am I doing?" Ben asked himself, realizing his situation for the first time. "Mask is right. I got to tell Julie the truth." Ben got up to finally clean his conscience.

"Bali? Oh, Bali, where are you?" Julie was heard calling from a distance.

"Well, here goes-just about everything." Ben said, picking his hat up and putting it on, but forgetting Mask's lamp under the pillow. "Julie? Where are you?" Ben asked. He looked out his door, but couldn't see her.

What Ben was unaware of was that, in the small lily pond next to his guest house, Raleigh was calling him, throwing his voice to sound like Julie. "Out in the menagerie, hurry." Raleigh said in his Julie voice.

"I'm coming." Ben yelled as he ran off to find Julie.

"Excellent." Raleigh said after Ben was out of the way. He turned to enter the guest house to find the lamp when another frog, Jean-Bob, got in his way looking at him flirtatiously. Jean-Bob had mistaken him for a girl because of the voice he was using.

"Hello my dear. Let's find our happy endings like Naveen and Tiana." Jean-Bob said before puckering up for a kiss. Raleigh simply glared at him.

"Out of my way, wart face." Raleigh said, punching Jean-Bob in the face and entering the guest house. Thanks to his spy work, he knew where to find Mask's lamp. "Well, well, well. You don't know how pleased Marik will be to have you." Raleigh said. He decided to have a little fun and pat himself on the back by mimicking Marik's voice. "_Excellent work Raleigh. _Oh, shut up._ No, really. On a scale from 1 to 10, you are an 11. _Oh, you're too kind Marik. I'm so embarrassed, I'm blushing. Ha, ha!"

…

"Citizens of Cartoonia, my neice has finally chosen a suitor!" Iroh pronounced happily to the citizens of the kingdom. They all cheered in response. This was a most joyous time indeed.

From behind a curtain, Julie watched the entire speech unfold. "Julie!" Ben called, running up behind her.

"Bali, where have you been?" Julie asked.

"Julie, I have to tell you something." Ben said, knowing what he had to do.

"The whole kingdom has come to see uncle's announcement." Julie said, too excited to listen.

"No, but Julie, I need to tell you something." Ben said frantically.

Julie began to fix Ben's clothes before pushing him through the curtain. "Good luck." she said.

"-Prince Bali Timbuktu!" Iroh shouted as he finished his speech. When he saw Ben out with him, he motioned towards him and the audience applauded.

"Oh boy." Ben said to himself, nervous of how things would work out as he waved nervously to the crowd. No telling what could happen now that everyone expected him to be king.

Up in one of the nearby towers, Marik and Raleigh glared down at Ben. "Look at them, cheering that insect." Raleigh said in disdain.

"Let them cheer." Marik said evilly as he turned back into his chamber and rubbed Mask's lamp in his hands. In a poof of yellow smoke, Mask floated before Marik, facing away although.

"You know, Ben, I'm not really in the mood to…" Mask said before turning around to face Marik. He cut himself off when he saw it wasn't Ben and he became incredibly fearful of what would happen next. "I don't think you're him." Mask pulled out his script from earlier and read from it, "Tonight the part of Ben shall be played by a creepy, tall, thin, old guy."

Marik lost his cool when he was called old, again, and pulled Mask to his face by his tie. "Genie, I am your master now!" Marik said.

"I was afraid of that. Well, I'm Mask, I'll be granting your three wishes today." Mask said nervously to Marik before being released.

"Ooh, this is gonna be good." Raleigh said rubbing his hands together evilly.

"I only you knew Raleigh, it's been a life time in the waiting." Marik said, before singing.

Marik:___**In my formative and hungry years  
I was unappreciated by my peers  
As their slings and arrows flew  
I would ponder - wouldn't you?  
Why me? Why me?**_

Marik lifted a skull and held it in a Shakespearian manner. He then slammed it down on Raleigh's head by mistake.

"Sing it, Marik." Raleigh said, trying to get the skull off. He succeeded when he fell off of the table he was on and it broke on contact with the ground.

_**For a man of my charisma and mystique **_

"Not." Mask said, not liking Marik in the slightest. In response, Marik grabbed him by the wisp and dragged him around his lair, slamming him into walls, stairs, furniture, and what not.

_**I have taken far too long to reach my peak  
Why was my status never quo?  
Why did no one want to know?  
Poor me, why me? **_

Marik grabbed Mask by his tie and shook him violently, and choked him pretty well to, while he continued to lament his life's story.

_**Why was I so unable to fulfill my true potential?  
Kept down by those I knew were smaller fry **_

Marik picked up a miniature version of Iroh and looked at it hatefully. Marik threw it to the ground where it broke into a thousand pieces.

_**Inconsequential, but here's the rub  
Rub-a-dub-dub **_

Marik gave Mask's lamp a rub before throwing him to the ground and stepping on his face. "And now genie."

"My name is Mask." Mask replied. Marik simply ignored him.

"Grant my first wish. I wish to rule Cartoonia on high, as it's new king!"

Outside, the sky turned into a mass of swirling storm clouds. The wind picked up to a frightful speed until it ripped away the curtain on Iroh, Ben, and Julie's platform. In fear, the citizens all ran away. "What is going on here?" Iroh questioned. It was now that he noticed his hair ornament was being pulled away. Iroh grabbed it and forced it back into place. Unfortunately, he was lifted off the ground as his clothing, minus his underwear, was torn off of him.

"Uncle, are you alright?" Julie asked in concern. She didn't get an answer though, but she didn't mind when she, as well as Iroh and Ben, starred at Marik appeared before them. His outfit was merged with Iroh's to form a new, more sinister king's appearance.

"Marik, you vile betrayer." Iroh yelled in outrage.

"That's exulted betrayer now, you oaf." Raleigh yelled back, no longer having to hide the fact he can talk.

"We'll just see about that." Ben said, pulling his hat off to call Mask from his lamp. Surely he could stop Marik. Ben's eyes went wide in horror when he saw his hat was empty. "The lamp." Ben said. He remembered he left it in his room.

"Finders keepers, Tobacco." Marik said. Everyone turned to see Mask, in his true genie form, loom over the castle and rip it from it's base on the ground.

"What manner of trickery is this?" Iroh shouted in fear and anger.

"No trick you fool!" Marik shouted before continuing his song.

_**I am power, I am clout personified  
I've a genie and sheer malice on my side  
It's a combination which  
Works me up to fever pitch  
Big "G" and me **_

"Big 'M', my name is Mask." Mask said.

Ben whistled off to the castle's side. His friends: Sparx, Beldum, and Wario; all looked up and went wide eyed in shock when they saw what was happening. Beldum flew off to Ben, who jumped on his back, and flew up to beside Mask's face. "Mask stop!" Ben begged.

Masked looked down sadly and placed the castle on a near mountain side, giving it an equally evil appearance as its new king.

"Marik, I order you to stand down at once." Iroh demanded.

"Aw, but there's a new order now, my order." Marik retorted. "Now, bow to your king."

"We will never bow to you." Julie protested.

"Infidels! If you shall not bow to your king, than you will cower towards a sorcerer. Genie, for my second wish, I WISH TO BE THE MOST POWERFUL SOCRCERER IN THE UNIVERSE!"

"It's Mask, not-oh just forget it." Mask said. He covered his eyes and stuck out his finger in a gun shape to grant Marik's wish.

"Mask, no!" Ben shouted, pulling back on Mask's finger to prevent the wish. All in vain as it had to be granted. A beam of magic shot from Mask's finger and struck Marik with great intensity. As Marik's wish was granted, his clothes returned to their original appearance, but took on for dark features. His hair also stood on all ends as the eye symbol of the millennium rod began to glow on his forehead. To complete the transformation, he recreated the millennium rod via a blast of lightning.

"Please give a grand round of applause for Cartoonia's newest king, Sorcerer Marik!" Raleigh said, happily applauding Marik.

"Now where was I?" Marik asked sarcastically, his voice having become much deeper. "Oh, yes. ABJACT HUMILIATION!" Marik shot a beam of magic that forced Iroh and Julie onto their knees in a bowing motion. Ship arrived at this moment in the form of a giant fighting robot to stop Marik. "DOWN DOGGY!" Marik said, using his powers to turn Ship into a puppy. Helpless, Ship gave a sad bark. Marik joyfully flew to Iroh and gave him a wedgie.

_**When the master of the lamp says, "Bow," you bow!  
You forget who wears the pants around here now  
A man who knows just what to do  
And who to do it to  
Who's he? M-E! **_

Marik materialized a large "ME" to appear on his last line. He then faced Julie and brought her to eye level with his rod. "Oh princess, there's someone I'm just dieing to introduce you to." Marik said.

"Let her go Marik!" Ben threatened as he flew down on Beldum. Marik turned and blasted Ben with his magic and brought him to the ground to forcefully dance with Julie like a puppet.

_**And as for you, you little twerp  
From now on, it's "as you were" time  
Let's have your pretty princess  
See how she's been wasting her time  
Let's strip him bare there's nothing there **_

Marik shot Ben a few times with his magic, returning him to his original appearance. He noticed Sparx with Wario on his back charging at him. Marik shot Sparx, returning him to normal, and he was then crushed by Wario's weight. "Take a good long look at your precious Prince Bali." Marik said to Julie.

"Or should we say, Ben Tenyson." Raleigh chipped in.

"Bali." Julie said shocked that Ben had been lying to her.

"Julie, I tried to tell you. I'm sorry." Ben said. This wasn't how he wanted to let Julie see the truth.

Marik ran between the two and pushed them apart. Using his magic he lifted Ben, Sparx, and Wario of the ground in a cloud of darkness. "You should have accepted my offer Wario." Marik said to Wario before pinching Ben's nose and slapping him across the face.

_**Though I hate to break a partnership  
You're going on a one-way trip  
To a corner of the sphere  
Not a million miles from here  
But two! Toodle-loo! **_

Marik lifted the three into a tower on the castle, which began to smoke at the base and shake. Beldum, panicking, flew into the tower to try and save his friends.

_**Who's the titan, who's the champ?  
Who's the master of the lamp?  
Who's the one who'll take up  
Pages in **__**Who's Who**__**? **_

"Take it on home, Marik." Raleigh said.

_Who? Why, me!_

Marik swung his rod like a golfer's putter and launches the tower, and our heroes, off to the ends of the Earth. Mask looked up at the tower, and looked down in shame. Marik laughed with insane evil as he loomed over Iroh and Julie. No telling what evil this monster was capable of now!

…

Wow, that was fast. For those of you wondering, "Why Me" was an idea for a song Jafar would sing in _Aladdin_, but was dropped for being to long. Oh well, tune in next time.

Characters: Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess), Sorcerer Marik's appearance is based on evil Marik from the show.


	13. Ben vs Marik

Off in the frozen wasteland of Antarctica, the tower Marik had launched came crashing down into the snow. Ben came crashing out of a window and landed in the snow. He looked up at the surrounding area trying to see if his friends were out there. "Sparx!" Ben called out.

"Here." Ben heard from a small mound of snow. Ben looked over at it and saw Sparx's hand sticking out of it. He ran over to it and began to dig Sparx out of the snow. When dug out, Ben saw Sparx was turning blue and icing over. To help him, Ben put Sparx into his jacket to heat him up.

"Oh, this is my fault. I should have freed Mask when I had the chance." Ben said, scolding himself. "I've gotta set things right."

"It's impossible." Ben turned to see Wario pulling himself out of a pile of snow. "That Marik guy is holding all the cards. He's got the throne, magic powers, and Mask is now his slave. Not to mention we're all trapped out in this barren tundra. The game is over, we lose."

"The game isn't over. We're getting out of here and stopping Marik." Ben said.

"Well how do you intend on escaping." Wario said. He sighed in defeat and sat down. However, when he did so, he felt something move beneath him.

"Beldum!" Ben said. Indeed, it was Beldum that Wario had sat on. However, he was completely frozen from the cold and was trapped partially under the castle tower. "Start digging guys." Ben said as he got down on his knees and began to dig away at the snow. Wario and Sparx assisted him.

Gravity had other plans though. Wario heard creaking and looked up to see the tower rolling down slightly thanks to the loss of snow. "Uh, Ben?"

"Yeah." Wario pointed up at the slowly accelerating tower. Ben seeing this began backing away followed by Wario. Ben stopped to see Sparx still digging.

"Almost there. I'm almost-wah." Sparx said as Ben grabbed him and ran off as the tower came rolling down hill at the trio. Unfortunately, when they got a good distance away, they realized they were on a cliff.

"What do we do now?" Sparx asked, clearly afraid of falling and being crushed.

Ben looked up to see a glassless window on the tower. "Follow my lead." he said, running back at the tower. Sparx and Wario gave no protest and followed him back up. After reaching a point, Ben stopped to see if the window would roll on his spot. When he was as sure as possible, he turned, grabbed his pals, and crouched to the ground as the tower rolled over them.

As luck may have it, Ben was right and the tower rolled of down the cliff side and out of sight. "We're alive!" Sparx said happily. He suddenly fainted from the shock of almost getting crushed, much to Ben and Wario's amusement.

Beldum erupted from the ground, having been freed when the ice incasing his body was crushed by the tower. "Beldum." he said, flying over happily to pick up Ben, Sparx and Wario.

Once firmly on his back, the group shot off at high speeds. Ben yelled, "Okay Beldum, back to Cartoonia!"

…

Cartoonia had been put into a state of turmoil since Marik had became king, and that was only a few hours ago. The skies had become a permanent storm of darkness, centering from the now mountain top castle.

Inside the castle was no better. Cad and his men were all imprisoned in the dungeon as payback for their betrayal, Iroh had been dressed like a jester and had giant puppet strings tied to his limbs, Ship was locked in a cage (still stuck a pup), and Julie had been dressed as a slave (not like a slave in colonial America, more like the slaves Jabba the Hutt has) and handcuffed to the Millennium Rod.

Raleigh was currently taking pleasure in torturing Iroh by force feeding him the same biscuits that he was always being choked on. "Here, you like biscuits, have all the biscuits you want!" Raleigh yelled, shoving a few more biscuits in Iroh's already full mouth.

Marik laughed sadistically as Julie pleaded, "Marik, please make him stop." Marik finished his laugh before wiping away a tear of joy and holding his hand up to signify Raleigh should cease torturing Iroh. Raleigh took one look at the former king before shoving the last biscuit he had into his mouth and hopping off to get a snack.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this, Princess." Marik said. He pulled the rod closer to him to force Julie's hands, holding an apple, closer to his face. Once there he bit into the apple, sending some juice into Julie's face, which she wiped away. Marik used his magic to turn Julie's chains into a tiara. "A beautiful maiden, such as yourself, should be in the arms of the most powerful man alive. What do you say?" Marik asked.

His offer was not because he was attracted to Julie. It was simply because he wanted a trophy wife and one last thing to rub in Ben's face.

Julie was smart enough to see this. And thanks to the loss of the chains she was free to retaliate. She picked up a wine glass that Marik had been drinking from and splashed him in the face with it. "Never!" Julie responded.

Marik, in outrage, pushed Julie to the ground and prepared to beat. All the while he said, "You wretched little brat. I'll teach you some manners!" As Julie cowered at Marik, he began to think things over. He was powerful enough to get ahead in life, but if he looked good to the public, he would be able to rule them easier. The best way was for Julie, the one woman everyone revered was his wife, willingly of course. If he couldn't get her by promises, he knew someone who could make her. "Oh Genie." Marik turned to face Mask, who had given up on correcting his name because he knew Marik would never use it, turned from his moping position to see what Marik wanted. "I've made my final wish. I wish for Princess Julie to fall in an undying love for me." Julie's eyes went wide in horror upon hearing this.

What they were all unaware of was of a certain group riding a shining Beldum flying up to the castle.

"Uh, master." Mask said, imitating William F. Buckley just like when he met Ben, "there are a few provisos-"

"Don't talk back to me you green faced simpleton!" Marik yelled into Mask's face. Julie started to look around for an exit when she saw Ben and his pals crawling in through a window. Ben motioned for her to play along. She looked back at Marik and Mask, Marik still ranting. "I am your master and you will do as I say."

"Oh Marik." Both Marik and Mask turned to see Julie getting up and putting on the tiara Marik created. "I couldn't help but notice how handsome you are."

Both Marik and Mask were starring in shock. Mask was so shocked, his jaw dropped straight to the floor. Marik quickly recovered, grabbed Mask's jaw, and yanked it, making it close like a window shade. "That's better. Now tell me more about…me." Marik said, his ego taking over.

"You're tall and thin…" Julie said, buttering the creep up.

Mask looked at his finger in confusion. Did he somehow grant Marik's wish without trying? "Mask." Mask looked around in confusion. "Psst, Mask, over here." Mask turned around to see Ben, Wario, Sparx, and Beldum hiding behind a massive pile of gold.

"Ben. Ben, little buddy, you're alive." Mask whispered happily. Ben made a _shush_ motion. Mask sheepishly zipped his mouth shut, literally. When he got over to the group, he tried to tell them the situation, but couldn't thanks to his zippered mouth. He unzipped it to relay his message. "Ben, I'd like to help, but I can't. I'm slave to Señor Psychopath now." Mask said, empathizing his point by turning his head and hands into deranged versions of Marik's. "I'm useless. What are you gonna do?"

Ben zipped Mask's mouth shut to keep him from blowing his cover. "Hey, I'm a street rat, remember? I'll improvise." Ben turned and began to make his way over to Marik's throne, which had Mask's lamp sitting on it.

"Well, this is very pleasing. Go on." Marik said, unaware of Ben's presence because he was too obsessed with Julie's compliments.

"Your hair is so…spiky." Julie said, trying to still keep Marik distracted, which was working well. To keep it up, she began to pet his head.

Raleigh was currently munching on a bowl of fruits. Unfortunately, he could see Ben getting to Mask's lamp. "HEY MAR-" Raleigh yelled, but was cut off when Sparx jumped him and covered his mouth.

Iroh was more disturbed with Julie's sudden "interest" in Marik. He felt like he was gonna be sick. Iroh looked down in disgust. Wario walked up and tapped his shoulder getting his attention. Wario whispered everything into his ear, which allowed Iroh a sigh of relief. Wario began cut the ropes holding Iroh loose.

"And what about the street rat?" Marik asked, still oblivious to the goings on around him.

"What about him." Julie said, casting a side apologetic look towards Ben.

Raleigh and Sparx continued their tussle. Raleigh, in a last resort effort, kicked his fruit bowl to catch Marik's attention. Marik heard that and turned back to see what was happening, but, in desperation, Julie forced Marik into kissing her.

Ben stopped right next to the lamp and starred in horror at what he was looking at. Wario and Iroh, who was now free, starred in disgust, Iroh's covered his mouth to prevent puking, and he resisted. Sparx and even Raleigh found this disturbing, the two stopped fighting simply to say "Yuck!" in unison. Mask fortunately was more interested in getting the zipper off his mouth.

When Julie finished kissing Marik (imagine how she felt, SHE WAS THE ONE KISSING HIM), Marik calmly looked at her, pleased with the turn of events. "That was…" Marik said, before he saw something, or rather someone, in Julie's tiara. Ben was there, crystal clear. "YOU!" Marik yelled, turning back to face Ben. Marik lifted the rod to blast Ben into the wall. "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I KILL ONE PERSON?"

Julie grabbed the rod and began a tug of war, allowing Ben to tackle Marik to the ground. "Get the lamp!" Ben shouted.

Julie looked over at Mask's lamp and made a run for it. Marik glared death at her; he couldn't allow his rule to end! Marik finally pushed Ben off him and grabbed the rod. "YOUR TIME HAS RUN UP GIRL!" Marik shouted before shooting Julie with his magic. The result was that Julie was imprisoned inside a giant hourglass, which began to slowly bury her alive.

Too bad for Marik that his magic sent the lamp across the room. Sparx took his chance and made a grab for the lamp. "DON'T TOY WITH ME!" Marik shouted before turning Sparx into a stuffed animal.

"Sparx, no." Ben shouted in shock.

The lamp had been knocked into the air by the blast this time and Beldum took his chance to grab it. "SORRY, BUT YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Marik said before shooting Beldum and turning him to stone. Both the lamp and Beldum fell to the ground, where Beldum broke to pieces.

Wario ran over and actually grabbed the lamp. "NOT SO FAST, YOU LITTLE WEASEL!" Marik took the liberty of blasting Wario and turning him into a weasel. Out of fear, Wario turned and ran off for safety.

Marik attempted to retrieve the lamp when Iroh got in his way and created two fireballs in his hands. "OUT OF MY WAY YOU OLD FART!" Marik shot Iroh and turned him into…, uh, you know what, I'm not gonna tell you guys. Trust me, you don't want to know.

Ben had his opportunity, though, because he had a clean shot to the lamp. "I THINK I'VE MADE MY POINT!" A wall of swords crashed down between Ben and the lamp. Marik gave a sick lamp as he grabbed the lamp and hid it somewhere in his cloak. Ben removed one of the swords and charged at Marik. "COME ON, YOU CAN SURELY DO BETTER. I'M ONLY GETTING WARMED UP!" Marik exhaled and flames blasted from his mouth. The flames trapped Ben within a ring of fire.

"You know, I've seen some pretty despicable people before, but you, you're worse than all of them combined. You're a monster!" Ben shouted in outrage for everything Marik had done.

Marik walked through the flames, as if they weren't there. Ben's words gave him a vicious idea. "YOU THINK I'M A MONSTER NOW? YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING YET! LET ME SHOW YOU HOW MUCH OF A COMPLETE MONSTER I TRULY AM!" With that Marik's body turned into pure fire and merged with the flames surrounding Ben. Ben's eyes, as well as Julie's and Wario's since they were still alive, went wide when they saw the flames rise and take form. The Flames transformed into the shape of a large dragon like shape. The flames became pure gold as creating a golden dragon with a blue jewel in its forehead and pure red eyes. This was the Winged Dragon of Ra, actually it was Marik in the form of Ra.

Ben glared at Marik before grabbing the dial of the Ultimatrix and activating it. When he slammed down on it, Ben transformed into a large brown dinosaur creature known as…

"Humongousaur!" Ben shouted. But he didn't stop there. Ben slammed the icon on his chest and Humongousaur grew even bigger turned green, had grey, metallic spikes grew from his limbs, and a shell grew on his back. He was now…

"Ultimate Humongousaur!"

Marik wasn't surprised that Ben pulled that trick on him this time. Yet he was less than amused. "HOW IS THIS FAIR? ALADDIN DIDN'T HAVE SUPER POWERS!" Marik shouted.

"Yeah, like turning into a dragon god instead of a giant snake is fair." Ben said sarcastically.

"WHATEVER, YOUR POWERS WON'T SAVE YOU!" Marik shouted before lunging at Ben and biting his arm. Ben winced in pain before grabbing Marik's tail and throwing him away with great strength. Marik stopped his throw in mid flight and shot a massive fireball from his mouth at Ben. In reaction, Ben's hands turned into cannons and shot missiles at the fireball. The impact resulted in a blinding explosion. As it clears, Marik had a brief second before being punched straight in the jaw by Ben.

Mask, still watching, decided to celebrate by turning into a cheer squad the chanted, "Ra, Ra, Ziscumbaw, Come on Ben, punch that crook in the jaw."

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Marik shouted.

Mask's response was reducing to one cheerleader with a small flag with an "M" printed on it. "Marik, Marik, he's our man, if he can't do it, GREAT!" Mask chanted, heavily hitting on the sarcasm.

Ben, using Mask as a distraction, jumped and grabbed Marik's feet. Marik began to shake himself wildly to make Ben fall. "RELEASE ME YOU LITTLE…" Marik began, but stopped, getting another evil idea. "WAIT, HANG ON TIGHT!" Marik began to ascend at high speeds into the sky, breaking a hole in the roof. In a matter of seconds, the two were in the upper atmosphere. Ben, unable to fly as Ultimate Humongousaur, had no choice but to hold onto Marik. Marik grabbed Ben and hoisted him to eye level. Smiling evilly, Marik shot out of the sky at high speeds with Ben stuck under him. The reentry caused the two to catch fire, which was really painful for Ben. Eventually, the two came back through the original hole in the roof and created a massive crater in the ground. Marik gave a satisfied roar and took to the skies to celebrate.

What Marik didn't know was that Ben was still alive. However, he was in great pain from the beating he took and was forced to revert back to human form. Ben got off the ground and looked over to see Julie was still being buried alive in sand. Ben had to free her before she died, Marik could wait. Ben made a charge towards the hourglass, grabbing a piece of wood to smash the glass with it like a club. Ben jumped in the air and came down hard towards the hourglass…

…only to be grabbed by Marik, still as Ra, and thrown to the ground with great force. Marik then lifted his foot and stepped on Ben to crush him. Ben attempted to grab the Ultimatrix's dial and change into something, anything that could save his life, but he couldn't reach and collapsed in exhaustion.

"MUHAHAHA! YOU LITTLE FOOL! YOU HONESTLY THOUGHT YOU COULD BEAT THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE WORLD?" Marik said, pressing his foot down harder to crush Ben more painfully.

Raleigh watched sadistically as he stomped his on foot down hard. "That's right Marik. Crush him, crush that boy like the insignificant insect he truly is to the world. Show no merc-Ack" Raleigh said, until Mask "accidently" elbowed him to the ground.

"YOU STOOD A CHANCE AGAINST ME WHEN THE GENIE SERVED YOU, BUT NOW HE SERVES ME AND YOU'RE NOTHING!" Marik taunted.

Ben looked up with what he could muster for a glare. "His name…is Mask." Ben said.

"SILENCE! IT IS OF NO IMPORTANCE I LEARN THE NAME OF MY SLAVE!" Marik shouted in irritation.

Ben looked over at Mask for a moment, who gave a sad shrug to show he knew Marik was right. "Your slave? Mask the Genie…that's it!" Ben said to himself. Now he knew how to beat Marik. Ben looked back at Marik with a confident smile. "_The Genie_ has more power than you'll ever have, Marik." Ben said.

"WHAT?" Marik shouted in irritation. No one is more powerful than him.

"He gave you your powers. And he can suck them all up just as easily." Ben taunted.

"Ben, what are you doing? Don't bring me into this." Mask said desperately. Taunting Marik with power wasn't a good idea in the slightest.

"Face it Marik, you're still only second best." Ben said.

Marik took this all in for a moment before going wide eyed. "YOU'RE RIGHT! HIS POWERS OUTMATCH THAT OF MY OWN!" Marik thought things out, until he remembered he still has his last wish. "BUT NOT FOR LONG!"

Mask began to back away as Marik loomed over him. "Hey, Marik, don't listen to him. He's delusional from just one to many hits from Mr. Dragon." Mask said, having his hand mimic a dragon's head and punched himself a few times with it. It didn't work, sad to say, as Marik grabbed Mask and lifted him to his face.

"SILENCE SLAVE! I'VE MADE MY THIRD WISH! I WISH TO BE **AN ALL POWERFUL ****GENIE!**" Marik screamed, which echoed for mile around.

Ben looked at Mask hopefully. Mask meanwhile gave a sad smile. "Your wish is my command." Mask said. He then turned to himself and muttered, "Way to go Ben."

Mask stuck out his finger and shot a beam of magic at Marik. The very heavens themselves quaked as his body became larger and more humanoid. It resembled Mask's true genie form, except it was purple in color and seemed to have abs. His eyes were pure red like Ra's and his hair was tied back in a pony tail that ended in hair spikes like his sorcerer form. The Millennium Rod's symbol glowed on his forehead. At his waist was a black belt which led to a tornado wisp.

"**YES, THE POWER!"** Marik said. He was uncaring that, because his legs became a wisp, Ben was now free from his crushing. Ben quickly ran over to the hourglass, which finally had buried Julie completely, and smashed it to pieces. Julie came pouring out, choking but alive. **"THE ABSOLUTE POWER!"** Marik finally forced the roof of the castle off and flew into the skies.

"What have you done?" Julie asked in horror. Marik finally won 100%.

"Just trust me." Ben said. It had to work. He looked over to see a small black oil lamp with the Millennium Rod's eye symbol on the side. 'Yes!' Ben thought.

"**THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND! TO CONTROL! FOR ALL ETERNITY!"** Marik shouted in triumph as he bent the universe to his command.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ben shouted up to Marik from the end of his wisp. Marik looked down in annoyance. What does the inferior want now? "You wanted to be a genie, and you got it." Ben said.

At this moment, a pair of chainless, golden handcuffs appeared around Marik's wrists. **"WHAT?"** he shouted in outrage.

"And everything that goes with it." Ben said, holding up the black lamp which was pulling in Marik's wisp.

"**NO!"** Marik shouted as he was pulled out of the sky. He had been tricked.

"Alright, I'm out of here." Raleigh said. Without Marik, he had nothing. He wasn't going to stick around and get punished. As he hopped off, though, Marik grabbed him in a last ditch effort to save himself. "Hey, I'm not the genie, let go."

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Ben shouted as Marik and Raleigh were pulled into Marik's lamp. With a quick "boink" the two were trapped. "Itty, bitty living space." Ben said, echoing Mask's words from before.

…

Ha, Boom. I bet you didn't expect this addition to the end, or maybe you did. At least I'm almost done. I might only be a day or two away from finishing this thing. Ha-ha! Join us next time for our grand finale.


	14. The Story Ends

Once Marik was trapped, it appeared that all his spell were undone. Everyone turned back to normal, the skies menacing appearance faded, and the castle returned to the spot where it truly belongs.

"Ben, you little genius, you." Mask said, giving Ben a pat on the back.

Everyone had crowded Ben to see that they could still hear Marik and Raleigh arguing within Marik's lamp.

"You just had to go and make that third wish, you stupid ego maniac." Raleigh said.

"Just get your blasted flippers out of my face." Marik said.

"Shut up you moron." Raleigh said.

"Don't tell me to shut up." Marik yelled.

As the argument continued, Mask grabbed Marik's lamp and walked over to the balcony. "I'll take care of this." Mask said. He turned himself into a baseball pitcher and began to wind his arm up at high speeds. "A few thousand years in the Cave of Wonders should cool his nerves." Mask said, bringing his arm to a halt. Rather than throwing the lamp he flicked it, shooting it off into the desert of Cartoonia.

As Marik's lamp shot out of sight, we could hear Marik and Raleigh's argument reach its peak. "I could have denied this job. I could have stuck with the Fiendish Five." Raleigh said.

"Shut Up!" Marik yelled as his lamp crashed into the dune that forms into Shendu's head.

Ben was watching Marik's banishment before noticing Julie had walked up to his side. Now was as good a time as any to set things straight. "Julie, I'm sorry I lied to you." Ben said.

"I know why you did it." Julie said. She would have been happier if Marik had exposed Ben for nothing but a peasant.

Ben looked down sadly. "I guess this is goodbye." Ben said.

Julie became frustrated. "Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair. I love you." Julie said, hugging Ben.

At this moment, Mask had come from around a corner and was saddened to see Ben and Julie be separated. Wiping a tear from his eye, he remembered something that could help the situation. "Hey, Ben, it's alright. You still have one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again." Mask said.

Ben looked down at Mask's lamp and looked at him in confusion. "But your freedom." Ben said. Mask was really willing to give up his chance at freedom for him.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of slavery." Mask said rather depressingly. "But, hey, with all the people here, I'm sure one of them would wish me free. Come on, Ben, this is love, something no amount of magic can ever change." Mask said, pushing Ben and Julie closer together. "Ben, you're never going to meet another girl like her in the next million years." Mask got closer to Ben and whispered in his ear, "Trust me. I know, I've seen."

Ben looked down at Mask's lamp before looking at Julie. He knew what he had to do. "Julie, I love you, but have to quit pretending to be something I'm not." Ben said.

"I understand." Julie said.

"Mask, I wish for your freedom." Ben said.

Mask didn't hear it at first. He thought Ben wished to be a prince again. Mask rolled up his sleeves saying, "One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I…" Mask stopped and registered Ben's wish. "Wait, what?"

"Mask, you're free." Ben said, letting go of the lamp as it began to float in the air. The lamp glowed brightly as a magic wind flew out of the spout and enveloped Mask's body. Ben and Julie shared a glance before smiling to see Mask was finally getting his happy ending. As the wind increased velocity, Mask's wisp turned back into his normal legs and the handcuffs on his wrists detached themselves and vanished. What was most shocking was that the winds caused Mask's head to turn human. A wooden mask resembling the one on the side of his lamp appeared and vanished just like the hadcuffs.

Once all was said and done, Mask's lamp dropped to the ground, powerless. Mask, now human, picked up the small trinket. "I don't believe it. I'm free. I'm free." Mask said. Mask stopped and handed his lamp to Ben, he had to test things to see if he was truly free. "Okay, buddy, wish for something. Something outrageous. Uh, wish for…wish for Mars. Okay do that." Mask said, bracing himself incase he had to grant the wish.

"Uh…I wish for Mars." Ben said sheepishly.

"NO WAY!" Mask shouted in Ben's face before laughing. Ben simply rolled his eyes in amusement. Mask began flying around wildly yelling, "I'm free, I'm free at last." Mask grabbed a suitcase and began to stuff it with numerous clothes, objects, and whatever else he could see. "My time has come, I'll travel the world, I'll see great sights, I'll…" Mask stopped talking and looked down at Ben, realizing he gave up his chance to be with Julie.

"I'm gonna miss you Mask." Ben said.

"Me too Ben, but please, call me Stanley Ipkiss. That's my real name, Mask was more so my alter ego. You see, I wasn't always a genie. I got turned into one by a jerk witch doctor who I beat in game of cards. Since I had similar powers as Mask, I got turned into him to go along with things. But whether I'm Mask or I'm Stanley, you'll always be a prince to me." Mask/Stanley said. In an act of friendship, he hugged Ben, crying sadly that everyone couldn't get his happy ending too.

"That's right." Iroh said. "As far as I'm concerned, you've certainly proven yourself. It's that law that's the problem."

"Uncle?" Julie asked hopefully.

"Well, am I king or am I king?" Iroh asked rhetorically. "I do decree that from this day forth, the princess may wed whomever she deems fit."

Julie was shocked and than overjoyed. She ran over to Ben and hugged him affectionately. "Him! I choose you, Ben." Julie said.

Sparx began to sniffle at the sight of the couple. Sparx ended up wiping his nose and smearing it of Wario's pants. "Hey! Why you little…" Wario said, making straggling motions at Sparx.

Ben and Julie were about to kiss, and Wario was about to strangle Sparx, when Stanley, now dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, swim trunks, sandals, and a cap that resembled Donald Duck, got between Ben and Julie saying, "Well isn't this just the best happy ending ever. Come on, big group hug, group hug!" Stanley, still able to use the powers he had as Mask even though he was free, grabbed everyone. And I mean everyone. He grabbed Ben, Julie, Sparx, Beldum, Wario, Iroh, Ship, Cad, Krabb, Greedo, Lockdown, Skulker, Honest John and Gideon, despite that those two were the ones telling the story.

Stanley looked at Ben for a second. "Mind if I kiss the mokey." Stanley grabbed Sparx and kissed him on the head.

"No get off of me, don't, yuck." Sparx said in irritation. This earned a few chuckles from Wario.

Stanley released the entire group before taking to the skies. "Well, I can't do anymore damage around this Popsicle stand. I'm out of here. See you round you crazy love birds. Yo, Beldum, catch you in a few years because I'm history. No I'm mythology. Oh, I don't care what I am. You know why? I'M FREE! Ha-ha!" Stanley shouted.

…

That evening, a celebration was held, not just for Marik's removal from power, but also that Ben and Julie's engagement was now official. Fireworks went off in the sky. However Ben and Julie, on Beldum, decided to get a closer to the spectacle, with a familiar song playing.

Ben: _**A whole new world **_

Julie: _**A whole new life**_

Ben, Julie, & Chorus: _**For you and me!**_

As they kissed and flew off into the distance, they flew past the moon. The moon somehow came to life and began to laugh and turned around, revealing Stanley's face. Suddenly, Stanley pushed the scene away as if it was a strand of film. "Made ya look." he said disappearing. As he put the scene back, everything was normal

**The End**

…

There you have it. My first full parody. Whew, that took longer than I thought, but it was worth it. Thanks to those of you who bothered to read and review. Also, my poll is closed. You all voted, and the next parody I make is…The Lion King. So expect to see my parody, The Villain King, soon.


End file.
